Modern Warfare: Insertion
by Shivaness
Summary: Trapped in the world of Modern Warfare, Shiva is left to adapt into this new world but will she forget about going back home when she falls for a certain someone? Possible smut later. Ghost/ OC
1. Chapter 1

( I've been recently playing Modern Warfare 2 and been hooked on it. Ghost became my favorite character and I decided to write a little fanfic between him and my OC Shiva. :3 I hope you enjoy. )

THUD. Being able to see nothing but blur in front of her, a figure of someone dragging her from her feet for what seemed like forever. A trail of blood followed her until they had come to a stop. Cuts and bruises had covered the silver haired female as she struggled to even stand up but was unable to. Fearing death was coming soon, she was mistaken when the captor spoke.

"How I would love to finish you off but…I would find it much more humiliating to leave you off to die" said a sadistic voice.

Right now the only thought going through was where exactly was she going to be dropped off and how was she going to die. If it took long enough she would die from loss of blood. At least trying to lift her head up, it was granted as the captor grabbed her head but then slammed it back on the ground. Hearing laughter with each thrust that was made, she was finally released only to be lifted up from the back of her cloak and hovered over something that was drawing in air. By this time her eyes were forcing themselves to close as her vision was slowly growing dark.

"Let's see how well you do when you are reduced to being a simple human" said the voice.

At that point she felt her body completely light and suddenly black out. Without realizing it she had been transported into another dimension. The location had plenty green around, light showers and buildings. Right where she had been dropped was somewhat of a hill and there were three buildings nearby: a long building that seemed to stretch from one side of the are to the other and was connected by yet another building that stood two stories high, a couple of shacks across from it and yet another building right above her. Right about now her blood was still pouring out of her and chances of dying soon were slowly going up.

Footsteps could be heard a couple of yards away and with it came voices. They were a small group from the military doing their daily patrol on the Underpass area when one of them spotted something.

"Sir, I think I see something over there" said one of them.

"Stay alert, someone come with me to investigate" said another.

Putting up his index and middle finger up and waving them over to what seemed like someone, they kept their weapons pointed directly at what was a body on the ground. Slowly coming up on it, one of the men stayed behind while the other walked slowly to the body and examined it carefully. From what he could see, the body wasn't strapped with anything and needed medical attention.

"It's clear, but we need to head back to HQ and report this" said the voice.

The other men nodded as one of them scooped up the body and headed out with the others back to HQ. It would be about a week until the silver haired female woke up from her slumber. Groaning upon waking up, there was a medic in the room keeping track of her vitals. Hearing her groan, the medic turned to face her.

"How do you feel, miss?" he asked.

"Hmm? Where am I?" she said.

"You're being taken care of by the military" he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were found over at Underpass and you were in critical condition" he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Massive bleeding for the most part, luckily no bone injury from what I could examine. A couple of cuts and bruises to add in. What is your name, miss?" he said.

"Shiva…Shiva Armetige" she said as she tried to get up.

Stumbling over, the medic proceeded to catch her and guide her back over to the bed.

"You're still healing, give yourself a little more time to finish healing up" he said.

To describe exactly where she was, it was a tent. There were a few cabinets surrounding her where it held all the medical supplies and two beds. It wasn't really spacious but it was comfortable enough to fit in maybe four people at once. Bandages covered her forehead and a couple were added on her left arm and leg to cover up her cuts and bruises. A man walked into their tent and stared over at them.

"She's finally awake. All she needs to do is rest up and she'll be fine" said the medic.

"Good, after she rests up we'll send her home" said the man.

"Is that what General Shepard ordered?" asked the medic.

"Yes. There is no use for her here" said the man.

Shiva was confused right about now. How did she even get here? What had happened before this? All these questions and nothing could be answered. Going home sounded good right about now. Laying back down on the bed, she went right back to sleep to finish up her recovery. The man who had entered the tent continued talking with medic about some 'abnormalities' she had and he couldn't figure out what it was. Unaware of the discussion, Shiva didn't wake up until the following morning only to be greeted by an older man wearing a barret with a patch that displayed "Task Force 141″, the standard military uniform and a semi lit cigar . Her eyes were quick to open and stay open once she felt that he had been watching her for a while.

"Miss, where did you come from?" he asked.

"Esther" replied Shiva.

"Where exactly is that located" he said.

"In Gala" said Shiva.

"There is no such place as Gala here miss" he said quickly pulling out an M9 and pointing it at her face.

"Who sent you" he demanded.

"No one. I don't even know how I got here" said Shiva.

There was a brief pause as the older male continued to point the gun at her and looked over his shoulder to get confirmation from one of his men. One of them happened to be the guy that had entered the tent before she went to sleep. He wore a balaclava that had the bottom half of the skull imprinted on it with goggles to conceal his entire head and the standard military attire as well. That man stared at Shiva and then looked over to the older man.

"She tells the truth" he said.

"You sure about that, Ghost?" said the older man.

"Positive" said the man named Ghost.

Staring straight at Shiva one more time, he lowered his gun to stuff it in its holster.

"Not sure if you're just extremely talented in lying or you're telling the truth, but…you've got some real guts for a pretty little lady such as yourself" he said.

"Ghost, set up her tent and bring her what she needs. If she's going to be living here, she better do her service to the military" he said.

Nodding to what he'd been ordered to do, Ghost left without saying anything.

"The name is General Shepard and I'll be your commanding officer. You will respond to my every orders and if you don't…death shall be the price" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

General Shepard. Obvious with the title, he commanded the Army Rangers and the Task Force 141. Fearing that the Spetznaz, Militia and Opposing Forces would team up on the Rangers and Task Force, Shepard had decided to combine the two forces in hopes of over powering the opposing forces. Succeeding quite well within these last couple of years, the Task Force were the ones doing majority of the work, and in some cases the Rangers would tag along to help out. The most important missions so far have been the rescuing of Captain Price who was held prisoner in the Gulag by the Russians. Out of every mission they've had, the Russians were accounted for being the most troublesome. Luckily for her they were in peaceful times compared to the rescue of Captain Price. It had been only a few days ago and for now everyone hoped that these conditions would continue to stay the same for a good while.

Without realizing how long she had been standing in their office, Ghost had returned with a medium sized duffle bag containing the items she would need.

"In there you have your standard military wear, sleeping bag and toiletries. Ghost here is next in charge, he's in charge of getting you out of sticky situations" said Shepard.

Shiva looked over to Ghost who motioned the duffle bag over to her. Walking over to him and taking a hold of the bag, it was a bit heavy but she tried to shrug off the feeling and act strong.

"Thank you" she said.

"Your welcome" said Ghost.

"Tomorrow morning you will be introduced to the squad, get a tour of this area and head to the Training Grounds to see where we're going to put you" said Shepard.

"..What do you mean where you're going to put me..." said Shiva with a worried expression.

"By serving the military, it means you've gotta sacrifice your body and soul for us. Through the Training Grounds we will see exactly which way you get to die. Either in the front line, back line or maybe stay here and get cozy with us while making sure the other guys stay alive" explained Shepard.

Dying by the enemy or letting parts of the military die by mis-navigating them. Either way it would be stressful. Confident in her abilities, she would make sure she would rank for the front line and take down the whole enemy military down. Shiva wasn't your typical normal human being, there were certain abilities she possessed that would benefit her greatly for these exact causes. The only problem was that due to the incident she had earlier before she got here, there would be something she would discover that she no longer had. Carrying her bag with two hands to minimize the weight for her, Ghost walked in front of her to guide her to her little home. Stepping out of the Medical Tent, she would come to realize that this place was completely different from what she was used to. Tents everywhere, a large secluded are where gunshots could be heard, a small building, a large building and nothing but sand everywhere. This place was like a desert. The area itself wasn't really big, but what made it crowded were the poorly arranged tents where all the troops slept. The small building was a base floor that had two large entrances, this was the Cafeteria. The Cafeteria was probably the most crowded area aside the Cleaning building which was where everyone did their toilet business, took a shower and washed their clothes. The Training Grounds always had some sort of noise coming from them, wether it would be yelling, shouting, firing guns, or hearing explosives go off. Men from the military were stopping to stare at the new member to their team and they stared for a long time. By the looks of it, this military lacked women from all angles. All of a sudden she began to worry what would come of her by staying alone in the midst of them.

"We're here" said Ghost stopping in a particular tent.

Though the tent was fit enough for two people, the only reason it was this size was just for one person and their single bag. They had to be comfortable at least. Setting her bag down and shoving it inside, she looked over to Ghost who was already taking off.

"Ghost!" she called to him quickly.

"What is it" he said turning to face her.

"Um...are you sure it would be safe for like...a girl to sleep in the middle of an army of men..."she said.

"If you have any problems, come to me and I'll deal with it" he said.

He resumed his walk.

"Ghost!" she called for him again.

"Yes?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Do I get a gun for now?" she asked.

"Here. If it helps you sleep at night" said Ghost tossing a Desert Eagle at her.

Nearly unable to catch it, she took a firm hold of it and slid into her tent. Sitting in the middle of it, she reached into her duffle bag to pull out her sleeping bag and the clothes that had been packed for her. Inside was a size medium camouflage shirt and what looked like a size 13 pants. The boots were too big for her and was unable to walk properly in them. Trying them on to see if either of them would fit, she slipped into her shirt and pants, both were completely opposite. The shirt was squeezing her bust area yet the pants were rather loose as she feared of them falling off without a belt at least. Either way she would have to go back and request a change in clothing. Holding up her pants with her hands, she stepped out of her tent only to be stared at by the few men that were by their tents. Looking around to remember where exactly the medical tent was, it wasn't really hard to find when it was the second largest tent in the whole area. There was another large tent that she didn't recognize earlier, probably since she was no where near facing it. Curious to know what was in it, she cautiously made her way over to it, only to see a small sign spelling out "Operations". This was probably their main tent. Slowly walking in, to her surprise it was full of bright computer screens and men operating them and murmuring to each other about their feed. A long table was placed in the middle with chairs surrounding it and in the very back stood General Shepard giving out orders to a group of men who were paying close attention to him.

"Roach, Ghost, Soap, Ramirez and Price you have been assigned to go in a mission to recover a file that was taken by the Russians early in the morning yesterday over in Afghan. You will have air support for this and shall be dropped near the entrance to their barracks. Go and recover the file and return it here to base" commanded Shepard.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Shiva who had been watching them.

"Hey miss, you're not allowed to be in here. This place is only for the elites" he said.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to-" completely forgetting about her wardrobe malfunction, she had let go of her pants to walk over towards him and in the process they had dropped down to the floor and she froze.

The room suddenly became quiet. Shiva's face turned completely red before snapping out of it and quickly pulling up her pants. Laughter, laughter everywhere, echoing in the tent.

"Having an issue with the clothes that were dispatched to you?" asked Shepard calmly.

"Y-yes...the shirt is small and the pants are big...and so are the shoes..." she said in a slight shakey tone.

By then the men had began to ease their laughter and shook their heads.

"Ramirez, take her to the Cleaning Room and fix Flasher's wardrobe issue" said Shepard.

"Flasher?" wondered Shiva.

"Flasher is your new Callsign. That is what you shall be known as here" said Shepard.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashing the General, Elites and anyone else who was in the Operations tent and being called Flasher had turned this day into a nightmare. Unable to stop blushing from the little situation that had happened, she had to walk with Ramirez to the Cleaning room and change into more fitting clothes. Sigh.

"Don't worry there Flasher, I'm pretty sure everyone will forget about it over time" said Ramirez in hopes of comforting her.

"I doubt that...especially if my name is Flasher. Is there any chance of me changing it some day?" she asked.

"Once you're called a specific name here, you're stuck with it" he said.

Sigh. Ramirez was probably the most lively person she had met so far. He wore the standard military outfit with a bullet proof vest that contained several pouches for his equipment and held an M4 assault riffle. None of this was familiar to her. Curious about two small devices her carried around his belt pouch, she lightly tapped his shoulder to ask about it.

"What are those things you're carrying?" she asked pointing to them.

"Those are flash bangs. They blind you for a couple of seconds but wear off. Comes in handy when you're about to enter a crowded room" he said.

"Could you blind yourself?" asked Shiva.

"Never heard of anyone blinding themselves with them but you can. You're supposed to look away from them, normally behind a wall" said Ramirez.

Shortly after they had arrived to the Cleaning room. It wasn't exactly a room, but a large building. It was one floor and it stretched out for meters. There were no windows at all but only two large doors. They were heading for one of them. Opening the door for her, inside she would see men pacing back and forth with either a towel around their waist or shirtless. Once they had spotted Shiva coming in with Ramirez, whistles and a few steamy suggestions were made towards them. Now she knew why there were no windows, this place was an indoor shower room. Several stalls were down the hall and if it weren't for the walls covering them, she would have been able to see the men and their full glory. Blushing at the thought of it, she made sure to stay close to Ramirez at least until they reached another section of the building where it became slightly warmer. Some steam covered this area as it was where their clothes would come in to get washed and dried. Past the machines were racks of clothes, labeled in sizes.

"Pick out what you need" said Ramirez.

Hurrying to quickly pick out her proper clothing: large shirt, size 8 pants and size 8 shoes, she made her way back outside with Ramirez and huffed.

"Why didn't we go through the other side?" she exclaimed.

"The other side is where the bathrooms are" he said.

"Aren't there private stalls or anything for like...women?" asked Shiva.

"We've never really had female soldiers here. This is an elite military, so women aren't exactly common..at all" said Ramirez.

"So...I'm expected to shower with several men?" she asked.

"You could go during night time. It's the least busiest" said Ramirez.

Lowering her head the whole way back to her tent, Ramirez and the others had left HQ to go on their mission. Switching into more comfortable clothes, Shiva turned in for the night. It was early in the morning when she was abruptly woken up by a fellow soldier who had been ordered to fetch her.

"Flasher, Shepard calls for you. You're to meet him in the Training Grounds" he said.

Groaning from being woken up, she sat up, rubbed her eyes and stretched out. Crawling out of her tent, she followed the man back to the Training Grounds. There she met up with Shepard who had been waiting for her and a few of his men.

"Okay Flasher, if you want to stay here then you're gonna have to pass this test" he said.

"What do I have to do?" she said.

"Pick two weapons. Your primary gun and secondary gun. Here's your combat knife. Pick up two flash grenades" said Shepard.

Out of all the guns, none of them appealed to her. To make it more clearly she didn't know how to operate any of them. Picking up a Scar-H since it was the closest to her, she then picked a standard .44 pistol as a secondary. Picking up her flash grenades, she looked over to Shepard for instructions.

"Your weapons are your friends, they will keep you alive. Your combat knife will also save your life, for when you run out of ammo or come in close enough range, you are able to knife them and kill them instantly. Toss your flash grenade into a room, wait until your hear it go off and rush in to kill everyone inside. Your frag grenade will kill or critically damage anyone within a 12 yeard radius, so make sure you throw it far and in the right place. What you'll be doing here is going through a time course. Run in, kill the enemies but you need to watch for civilians, it will deduct points from you. You will have to shoot, run, shoot, run, knife, run, toss a flash grenade and run to the finish. If you are able to complete it within 40 seconds then you're in. If not, you will be disposed of from knowing too much about this place" explained Shepard.

Not knowing anything about these weapons and equipment, she feared of facing death once again. It was either she beat this course in the designated time or die. This made her very nervous and was afraid of even starting it. Being a first timer for any of this, she was forced to enter a small room. In front of her was a gate that started the course but was unable to see anything beyond it, and this made it even more difficult for she wouldn't know what to expect.

"GO!" was all she heard before the gate flung open.

Running as fast as she could around the small mountain of sand bags, what her eyes saw was a small running area filled with cardboard dummies and further ahead a small building that she would have to enter, go around and exit to finish the course.

"Watch for civilians! Only shoot at the enemy".

Only able to fire at them at very close range, one by one they were being knocked down and then she ran right into the building. At the front, one of the dummies popped up and startled her.

"Knife him!".

Pulling out her combat knife, she swung at him as he got knocked down. There was a room up ahead and she pulled out her flash grenade.

"Toss in the flash grenade!".

Leaning up against the wall outside of the room, she quickly tossed in the flash grenade as she heard it beep and go off. The light was bright and some of it escaped the room, but she was able to run in and shoot down the 3 targets.

"Up the stairs!".

Running past the room, up the stairs there was another puppet that had popped up and this time she was quick to react. Knifing the enemy, she continued to the window with no glass as she was told to jump and run to the finish.

"Jump and run to the finish!".

At this point something told her to jump and jump far. Unsure of it, she took a few step backwards and ran for the window. Closing her eyes, she jumped out the window and opened her eyes while in mid air. She was soaring through the small runway to the exit. This was beyond extraordinary, this was something she was able to do with ease. Lost in the thought of being able to jump such a long distance, it was cut short when she plunged and rolled onto the ground. Groaning from the thud, she got up and sprinted to the finish.

"Time!".

Catching her breath from all the running and shooting,General Shepard walked over to her calmly.

"42.8 seconds, I'm sorry miss but you will have to be eliminated from these grounds" said Shepard pointing the same M9 from yesterday to her head.

"W-wait! Please hold on, let me do something else! I'm sure there is something else I could do!" said Shiva panicking.

"It was a pleasure knowing you" said Shepard pulling the hammer back on the gun.

Lost for words, there was one other thing she could try to do.

"Let me snipe!" she said quickly.

This caught Shepard's attention and he pulled the gun from her head.

"How good can you snipe if you are unable to accomplish close range combat" said Shepard.

"Let me show you" said Shiva.

Shepard walked over to the crates where several types of weapons were resting. Picking up a Barrett .50Cal, he walked over to Shiva and handed it to her.

"It has an ACOG scope on it, I want you to shoot something from me in a single shot" said Shepard walking up a small tower on the side of the Training Grounds, it was a watch tower.

The ladder going up was surrounded by metal to protect those going up. Once on top, the edges were also covered by metal to protect those guarding the tower. General Shepard had instructed to place a can at least 50 meters from where they were. The can was bright red and it was straight ahead from where they were so it was completely obvious. Worried that she wouldn't even be able to hit it at all sended her nerves surging through her body. Holding the Barret up in aiming position, she looked through the scope and took aim for the can. The scope wasn't focused and was swaying around the can, all she had to do was hold her breath and hope she would shoot the can. All of this was so intense for her.

"Five...".

A countdown? She only had five seconds to shoot it if not, she'd be the one getting shot.

"Four...".

Holding her breath, she was determined to shoot it and shoot it now.

"Three, two, one...".

Shiva took the shot. Breaking down from the stress, she plopped on her rear and took deep breaths.

"Don't rest yet, I have yet to confirm if you even shot it" said Shepard.

Her breath sped up again, her heart began to beat rapidly as her worries weren't still over. Shortly after a man came up to the tower with the can and from what she could see, she missed. Shepard took the canand showed it to her.

"You know what this means, right?" he said.

"Yes..." said Shiva breaking a tear.

"I'm sorry to say this but..." paused Shepard.


	4. Chapter 4

"I promise to do better!" exclaimed Shiva nearly in tears.

Shepard looked at her and then to the can.

"It would be great if you do but this would be enough for now" said Shepard.

Shiva looked at him confused. It was until Shepard moved it to an angle where the hole from her bullet was visible. To her surprise, she had actually made the shot. Her emotions came to a halt and then all she could see was complete darkness, she had blacked out.

Miss Flasher wasn't of this world obviously and for some reason all her super human abilities were nearly blocked. Shiva came from the distant future where world traveling was possible and so were many other things. Flying, energy based abilities, jumping incredibly high distances, and several other feats were possible and common where she came from. Only being able to jump at high distances and being able to use her own energy in forms of attacks were her only attributes, but for some reason as soon as she had landed in this world it nearly disappeared. The long jump she made earlier was part of it but cancelled out for some reason. This was all strange to her for she couldn't really recall what could have done it. At this point she was a typical human being with no special feat.

Later that evening she woke up after passing out from the stress and oddly enough she was back in the Medical tent. The same medic from where she arrived was there to greet her with a smile.

"It's good to see miss Flasher has woken up. I'm pretty sure General Shepard scared you to death" he said.

"I'm pretty sure it was my fault. Um...thanks for helping me again" said Shiva.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job" he said.

Leaving with a smile on her face, her stomach began to rumble as she made her way over to the Cafeteria. There were trays on the tables and left overs from dinner which she had just missed. Sigh. Having to sleep on an empty stomach bothered her. Even taking a shower sounded like a bad idea at the moment. Another sigh. Slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep, living here would prove to be a challenge yet it didn't bother her for some reason. Perhaps there was something she would merit from all of this.

Fast forward to let's say...a week?

Ghost and his squad had arrived from their dangerous mission in Afghan and had returned safely aside from a couple of cuts and bruises. The first thing they did was report to General Shepard about the mission.

"We recovered the file and we present it to you" said Ghost handing over a disk to Shepard.

"Well done. One of you do me the favor and fetch Flasher for me, I will be briefing her about your next mission coming up in Favela" said Shepard.

"Hold on a minute...Flasher? As in...the girl? SHE'S coming with us?" asked one of the others.

"Yes Roach, she has proven to have quite the skills with a sniper, she may be useful to you" said Shepard.

The group looked at each other in disbelief. Not questioning why they had to bring in a new recruit to their next mission, they simply disbanded to do their own thing. Roach and Ghost stayed together to discuss the next mission. Meanwhile, Flasher could be found in the Training Grounds practicing her snipering skills with random objects out in the base. To start off she would target something close to her, then slowly expand the distance until she was able to use it properly. With only a week worths of training, she was only able to successfully shoot something from up to 20 meters away. After a long day of practice, all she waited for was lunch time. Little drips of drool rolled down her mouth as she came to think of what would be for lunch today. Staring down, there seemed to be a little more activity going on in a certain area. Not so far away from her were two men she recognized from a week ago and they were getting attention from a few fellow soldiers that were curious about the mission. Ghost was the one she was more familiarized with besides Ramirez, perhaps she should try to spend more time with them and get to know them. Making her way down the tower she was sniping at, she made her way over to the men but then stopped.

"What am I to even say...just hey what's up? No...doesn't feel right..." muttered Shiva to herself.

Catching a glimpse of the silver haired female, Roach waved over to Shiva.

"Heeeeey! Flasher, come on over here, Shepard is looking for you" called out Roach.

"Um..ok!" said Shiva trotting over to them.

Once in their presence, Roach apologized to the other for they had to take Shiva back to Shepard. Once the group disbanded, Roach proceeded to pat Shiva's shoulders rather roughly.

"So Flasher, how does it feel to be surrounded by irresistable men everywhere and to know you might die with one of them?" asked Roach teasingly.

"Isn't that a wonderful way to put it..." pouted Shiva.

"He's joking around, half heartedly" mentioned Ghost.

"I think you guys need to tone down your dark humors around here. I'd figure you guys would have such negative feed back over it" said Shiva.

"When you've been through as much shit as we have, I'm pretty sure you'll develop some sort of mental flaw along the way" said Roach trying to make a joke out of it.

Shiva could only stare and shake her head. Once reaching the Operations tent, Shepard was waiting inside for them.

"Flasher, you'll be going with these guys in their next mission over in Favela" said Shepard up front.

"Me? But I don't think I'm really ready to go on a mission so soon" said Shiva.

"We'll see about that in the battlefield. I will be giving you feed back over what to do doing the course. You're just being informed of what is to happen. That is all." said Shepard.

To be brought over to be told that she'd be going into the war zone so soon was something she was prepared for. Roach, Ghost and Shiva left the tent and stood right outside.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat. I'm pretty sure lunch is being served right now" said Roach.

Nodding to this, she resumed their walk to the Cafeteria where she would find a horde of troops in line for their lunch. A couple of them greeted Ghost and Roach and started small conversations with them. Of course all of it was war related. The line moved quick and of course it was because the meals were already prepared in trays. Seeing Ghost and Roach sit on a table with the other elites, she felt as if she should sit somewhere else but a familiar face waved her over along with Roach.

"Flasher, come sit with us. You're one of us now" said Ramirez.

Feeling a bit awkward over this, Shiva proceeded to sit next to Ghost and Ramirez.

"Oh yeah! Flasher, this is Soap, haven't introduced him to you" said Roach.

Soap shook Shiva's hand to greet her.

"Pleasure meeting you miss Flasher" said Soap.

"Same here, Soap" said Shiva with a smile.

"I heard you picked up the Barret .50Cal, that's quite manly of you" joked Ramirez.

"It's a bit difficult to use, but I'm getting used to it..." said Shiva.

"Good, that way we know our backs are covered from above, counting on you to keep me alive" said Roach.

Shiva was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable when it came to statements of risking her life for others. Of course she wouldn't mind doing this for a dear friend, but for the army? It was getting into her head that all these people were relying on her and if she messed up even once, their lives would be the price. Staying nearly silent for majority of the conversation, she could only muster up a "M'hm, yeah...and no...". Finishing up her food quickly, after a few conversations about how great it felt to kill the enemy, she stood up and left without saying anything. It was obvious she was bothered by their conversations and once she had left, Roach spoke up.

"Maybe we should tone it down a bit when Flasher is around. Poor kid has been going through a lot since she got here" said Roach.

The group nodded and resumed their talk. Shiva had returned to her tent with a content stomach but an upset mind.

"Am I really...responsible for everyone here?" Shiva asked herself while laying down.

Rolling to her side, she dosed off for a few hours before waking up lazily and missing dinner. Popping her head out of her tent to see the darkened sky, it was then she realized that dinner had been missed again. Sigh. Since there really wasn't any comotion going on around, she decided now would be a great time to take a shower. Grabbing her duffle bag, pulling out her towel she then made her way to the Cleaning room. Inside it was quiet, at least no one was here. Going through the back which most people didn't do, a sign was put up on the doorknob saying "In use, do not enter". Passing straight from the lockers to the showers, she turned on one of the stall's shower and set it to a warm temperature. This was ever so relaxing, especially after a stressful day. Removing her clothes and setting them on the other side from her to keep them dry, she was ready to shower. With the convenience of shampoo and conditioner at hand, she proceeded to wash herself. Suddenly she could hear another shower go off, she was not alone. Turning off hers, she slowly walked over to the echoing noise of the running water. From a distance she could see two feet behind a wall.

"I wonder who it is..." she said to herself.

Wait what was she thinking? She should just get out of here since she was done. Worst part was that she was still naked. Shaking off the thought of who it could have possibly been, as soon as she turned around, she hit one of the stall's walls and a loud thud echoed. Quickly turning around to see if the man had noticed, it was then when she saw a pistol being pointed straight at her while the man crouched. Shiva was unable to recognize the face and simply blinked.

"Who are you" he said.

That voice was familiar, it was the only voice around with an accent, Ghost.

"Ghost?" she asked.

Ghost lowered his pistol.

"Didn't you read the sign out on the front..."said Ghost.

"I came in through the back...I didn't think anyone would be here late at night. So says Ramirez" said Shiva.

Realizing they were both naked and staring at each other, she was quick to cover herself and look away.

"Don't tell anyone! It's bad enough I'm Flasher because of...you know" she blushed.

"I won't, just leave" he said standing up and walking behind the wall.

Standing back up to her feet, she walked back to her stall to pick up her clothes, put them on and leave. Shiva had just seen Ghost in the nude and the odd part was she didn't even see his face. Used to just seeing him with his balaclava on all the time, it was like seeing everything but his face. Luckily from the angle she was in and how he was crouched, she didn't get to see his manhood either. Blushing from thinking about all of this, she wobbled all the way to her tent and was rested for a bit before falling asleep with some trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

( Sorry if the story has been rather slow and boring...been trying to get Shiva to know the crew just a little more. Now for the action part! Please review! )

Days passed once again and the elite of Task Force 141 were called in by Shepard for further briefing on their mission for Favela, Shiva was included. Completely geared up from head to toe and with their weapons at hand, they crowded around Shepard as he explained the situation.

"There has been an anonymous tip on the where abouts of Alejandro Rojas and we need you to fetch him for us. We've been told he's been supplying the Russians with weapons and ammunition in South America. Your mission is to capture him unharmed and squeeze any information out of him, understood?" explained Shepard.

Everyone nodded. A loud noise could be heard from outside as a gust of wind picked up and had the bottom part of their tent fluttering about, a chopper had arrived to carry them over to their destination. With duffle bags, weapons and equipment ready, the team of 10 headed out to Favela. Ghost, Roach, Soap, Ramirez, Captain Price, Shiva and random soldiers had been assigned to this mission and were on their way over there. Being her first mission in an actualy warzone, Shiva began to panic a bit and could only hold her Barret close to her. Noticing that Shiva was having a hard time during this moment, Roach proceeded to lighten up the mood.

"Ah don't worry there Flasher, I'm sure with your sniping skills, we'll be back home before lunch time in a couple of days" said Roach.

"Ha ha very funny..." said Shiva sarcastically.

"I'll buy you a drink if this mission goes well" said Roach.

"I don't drink..." said Shiva.

"How about a nice fat cig-" Roach was interrupted by a quick answer.

"I don't smoke either..." finished Shiva.

Shiva understood he was trying to lighten up the situation but no matter how you try to do it, there's still the fact that over all it really isn't as light as it seems.

"...thank you..." said Shiva one last time before closing her eyes to doze off.

Roach smiled as he proceeded to start a conversation with the others. The chopper's rotary wings were so loud she couldn't really relax and she was only able to keep her eyes closed without any sleep. The ride took several hours before they could even arrive at their destination, but once they had arrived, everyone stepped out of the chopper and crowded around Price.

"Alright, everyone is going to have designated spots. Flasher, you will be first priority to this. We need you and the two other snipers to cover us from up above" said Price.

Chills went up her spine. This was now serious.

"Ghost, Roach and Soap. You three will be in charge of taking down Rojas. The rest of us will locate him and lure him out. Does everyone know their role?" asked Price.

Everyone nodded.

"LET'S MOVE!" yelled Price.

With a blink of an eye, everyone was on the move and the other two snipers had already made their way up the rooftops. Standing in the middle of the non-existant group, she ran off closer to Soap's team and picked one of the buildings to snipe from. Without realizing any of the dangers she could face, such as: Being spotted easily, cross-fire, being very close in range. Setting up a small camping spot while placing her headset on to hear everyone's feedback, she kept an eye on Soap's group and then set up her Barret to keep an eye around them.

"Sniper 1 ready".

"Sniper 2 ready".

"Flasher, ready".

Snipers in place, Roach's group in place, everyone waited for Price to flush out Rojas. Silence. Several moments passed and there was nothing transmitted. Sitting down and resting her knees from being crouched over this whole time, she didn't realize that she had been under surveillance for quite some time. The other snipers weren't able to see her, but the only thing in the way between her execution was that her group already knew where she was or at least that's what they thought.

"The girl must either have amazing skills to be so close or a complete idiot..."said a voice with a rough accent.

"Continue to keep an eye on her. Make sure to take her out if she moves or if the others move" said another.

More moments of silence was bestowed until...Price's loud voice echoed in her ear.

"ROJAS IS ON THE MOVE!".

Quickly getting up from her lazy spot, looking through her scope to see where exactly everyone was, there was no sign of anyone. The other had moved on and she was left behind.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered.

A fly had buzzed by her ear as she tried to swat it away, but instead she ended up swatting her headset off of herself. Bending over to pick it up, she heard a loud bang hit the wall in front of her. Looking over to see a bullet hole that went straight through it, she picked up her stuff and ran out of the building. The same men who had been watching her this whole time had already taken down the other two snipers from a distance and were moving in on her once they knew Rojas had been located. Shiva being oblivious to this had her head on a red dot and if it wasn't for that fly she would have been dead. Once out of the building, she was completely lost. The streets were empty, there were no straight roads to take at all, there were turns in every direction. Running straight ahead, she hoped that one of the many turns would lead her to her group. Without her device she couldn't contact anyone. Meanwhile at the roof she was at, the men from earlier had stopped by to search for the girl in case she stayed in the same building. Unable to find her, one of the men had spotted her headset with some static and random voices yelling out of it.

"Rojas has been captured, everyone report back to the chopper at-" the men spoke amongst each other and informed the other men of the enemy's location.

Running around and around, by now she thought she had only gotten even more lost from all these turns. Exhausted from running this whole time, there was hope when she heard gunshots on the rooftops. Maybe it was her squad. Trying to find the nearest house to get access to the roof, what she saw then was even worse. In the far distant she could see a chopper and Roach making a run for it. It was then she realized that all the gun fire was from the enemy trying to shoot him down. While they had their aim focused on Roach, Shiva decided to make a run for it. Roach had made it to the chopper as it was getting ready to leave when he turned around to see Shiva making a run for it.

"WAIT! FLASHER IS STILL OUT THERE!" yelled Roach.

The others turned around to face the outside and see her running for it. It was then that the enemy started shooting at HER. It was already hard enough for her to run on such low energy, especially after running for a while just a while ago.

"Come on you can do it! Cover her!" yelled Price.

Those that had remained alive began to shoot at the enemy to try and have her get to the chopper successfully, but it wasn't long before a loud shot was heard and Shiva came crashing down. Still ways away from the chopper, a couple of men had popped their heads from the roof with snipers in hand. Right behind them were men carrying RPGs and taking aim for the chopper.

"We gotta get out of here! If not we're all going down!" yelled Price.

"But Flasher is still out there!" said Roach.

"We can't save her!" said Soap.

Shiva groaned from hitting her head on the ground, but winced once she felt a sharp pain on her side. It wasn't critical, but it did hurt like hell. Placing both of her hands on the wound to add pressure to it, she noticed several enemy recruits making their way towards able to pick up her Barret from the ground after dropping it, she aimed at one of the soldiers making their way over to her, but with the pain on her side bothering her, it only made it harder for her to shoot. Randomly firing off one of the bullets, it managed to hit one of the men but it barely scraped the skin. Over and over she fired off her Barret, but she couldn't hit anyone or anything. Finally she ran out of bullets and she pulled out her pistol and did the same, but the pain became more tense and she dropped her pistol as she held her side. Blood began to slowly pour out in a stream from her side and onto the area she layed on. Never had she been shot before, and even though it wasn't really serious, it felt like she was going to die. The thought of being surrounded by the enemy with her group fleeing from the scene only made her think of how horrible she was at playing this war game. Staring over to the chopper which was withdrawing from the field, she tried to get up but was stopped when one of the men stepped on her back and pinned her to the floor. Her head facing the fleeing chopper, she managed to say two words:

"I'm...sorry...".

The guy ended up knocking her out by ramming the rear end of his rifle to her head. All the others could see from the distance is Shiva being carried away with ease. She would be interrogated to try and get any information out of her about the Task Force or anything that could prove useful to them.

( x.x Whoo sorry for not writing for a while and this came out kinda short...I hope it was at least decent. )


	6. Chapter 6

Roach tossed his gun on the floor before holding his head with one hand and letting out an irritating sigh.

"Did anyone even know where she was positioned?" demanded Roach.

"All the snipers were supposed to be one fourth of a click away from us to keep us cover, but we don't know exactly where they were" said Price.

"How come she was the only one who made it. How the fuck did we fuck this up!" exclaimed Roach.

While the rest of the soldiers didn't express their feelings as intensely as Roach did, they felt rather disappointed that Shiva was so close to getting to the chopper and yet they couldn't do anything to save her. Most of them stared at the floor for the rest of the ride home. Once there, a group of soldiers had surrounded the area with chants and cheering, only to see the elites come out silently. Something didn't seem right. The last one to step out was Captain Price before the chopper left, yet there was someone missing from their group.

"Where's Flasher?" asked a random soldier.

Silence. It was then they realized the energetic one wasn't there. The crowd fell silent as they disbanded. Entering the Operating tent to report what had happened, Shepard didn't seem too disappointed.

"The girl was a nuissance. If she's still alive, I'm pretty sure she's told them everything by now..." said Shepard.

"Sir, she was the only one who almost made it" said Roach.

"Almost isn't good enough. You don't almost save someone. It's because she 'almost' made it that she got caught" said Shepard rather bothered.

Turning in their equipment from their mission, one of the radios began to echo static as if someone was trying to communicate. This caught their attention and Roach was the first one to pick it up. Pressing the 'talk' button on the side, he spoke:

"Hello? Hello? Who's this?".

Static.

"It's probably a malfunctioning device" said Price.

Nothing was heard for several seconds until another voice spoke from the other side.

"We have your team mate. If you want her alive, we will exchange her for our prisoned comrades in Afghan" said the voice.

Shepard snatched the radio from Roach.

"How do we know if she's still even alive" he said.

There was silence for a moment before heavy breathing could be heard.

"Speak to them. Let them know you're alive" said the voice.

"...I...I...I haven't...told...them...them...anything..." said Shiva in between groans.

Small laughter came from the other side of the radio.

"The girl has decided not to talk, but I'm sure a few little experiments on her will get her talking. You have a good little girl there. " said the voice.

The team was left silent as the transmission ended. Roach was the first one to leave the tent and pack his items. General Shepard crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at his team.

"Your orders, sir?" asked Ghost.

"Regardless if she's a newbie, we have to rescue her" said Shepard

"Right sir, we'll get ready and head out" said Ghost.

"I'll call in Nikolai as I figure out where the signal came from" said Shepard.

Dispersing from their position, Ghost took notice of Roach who already had his stuff ready and was waiting on the stairs for the chopper. There was nothing they could do for the moment so they had to wait until they arrived at their destination. Fetching their stuff, they all met up at the chopper site to be briefed by Shepard.

"The signal came from up north, I'll send you the data for it once you're on the chopper. Odd thing, it still seems to be moving. It's still traveling as we speak. Be on high alert when you get there" said Shepard.

From the distance they could hear the loud noises coming from the chopper that would soon arrive. Fully equiped with what they would need for a rescue, it was Roach, Soap, Ghost, Ramirez and Price who would be sent off for this mission alone. Once the chopper landed, they boarded it and headed off to their destination. The map to the location was transfered over to Nikolai as it turned out to be a snowy area known as Derail. For this they would need a disguise to enter the headquarters. The ride was only a few hours long and once arriving there, the atmosphere was completely different. Snow everywhere and once they landed there was a strong cold breeze blowing at their direction. The chopper left them a mile away from the enemie's headquarters and now they had to battle their way through the snowy setting to get to Flasher.

"This isn't going to be easy but we need to take out some of the guards and steal their uniforms if we want to even get inside the building. On my mark" said Price.

Nodding to what Price has said, they all followed him through the snowy mountains and over to a cliff where they could over see everything from several buildings, a warehouse, more snow and several troops guarding one particular building. The warehouse was the biggest building in the whole area and it had the most troops, that's where they would probably hold Flasher captive. Luckily there were a couple of troops up ahead guarding a small house on their right and from there on they would have to work their way to the other side in order to get to the warehouse.

"Let's go" said Price.


	7. Chapter 7

( Sorry if the story has been rather slow but this chapter contains mature content such as rape and torture. )

The temperature around them was 25 degrees farenheit and their bodies were already starting to get cold. Hurrying up on this rescue mission, there were a pair of soldiers guarding the downhill area from where they were. Right now they had to take them down without anyone else in the base knowing. Price set his Barret .50Cal on silence while taking aim for one of the men. Roach pulled out his Intervention on silence and took aim for the other guard. Up front, a single guard up on the second floor patroling the outside of it was making his way back inside the building. As soon as that guard had entered the building, Roach and Price took the shot and took down the two guards below.

"Go" said Price.

All of them slid down the small hill they were on and quickly took hold of the dead guard's bodies as they dragged them over to a small shack on the right. Ramirez and Soap dragging the bodies quickly, they concealed themselves inside the shack which luckily enough was empty.

"It's freezing outside..." said Roach.

"It isn't going to get any warmer, we need to find other guards and take their uniform to infiltrate the warehouse" said Price.

"Who's going out first?" asked Soap.

"Me and Ghost will go first, the rest of you find uniforms and rendezvous at the warehouse in an hour" said Price.

Nodding to his commands, the rest split off from the shack over to several areas nearby to take them out one by one. Roach and Soap took the building across from the shack which seemed to be an office building. There were plenty of trees with snow to cover them as they made their way inside. With no guards at the front exit, but as they peeked up the stairs there was a guard coming down. Roach and Soap hid behind the small wall in front of the stairs and waited for him to come all the way down to take him out. Getting out his knife, once Soap saw the guard's foot step over to their side he quickly covered his mouth and sunk his knife into the guard's chest quickly while trying to keep him quiet. The guard laid completely lifeless after just a couple of seconds as he was placed gently on the ground and then he was stripped from his uniform.

"We need to hurry, we don't want the others to know one of their guards is down" said Roach.

"Got it" said Soap quickly stripping the guard from his uniform as he slipped into it and covered his face with the hoddie.

His face was almost completely covered and only his mouth and chin were exposed. With this he carried the guard's AK-47 back up the stairs calmly and with Roach nearly blending in behind Soap, he followed him up the stairs where a guard popped out from their left and quickly took notice of Roach sneaking up behind Soap. Soap took hold of the guard and covered his mouth as Roach knifed him and pulled him away from the corridor he came out of. Again stripping the guard's clothing, both Soap and Roach were completely under cover and slowly worked their way to the warehouse.

Ramirez was alone on this and he worked his way over to two buildings that were the gas station and garage. This area was the furthest away from the warehouse and hence the least guarded. Two guards at most in this whole area. Spotting one from the water tower, he slowly creeped up as the guard continued to walk away and around the back of the garage. Taking the opportunity for this, he hurried over the the guard that had made a turn and took him out when he saw no one nearby. Dragging the guard's lifeless body, he pulled him to a corner where he changed into the guard's uniform and continued onto the warehouse when the other active guard did his round.

Meanwhile in the second floor of the warehouse, right up the stairs Shiva was tied up a chair, gagged, blindfolded and naked with several cuts and bruises on her body. One of the windows was cracked and the cold breeze from outside was getting into the room, and this was why Shiva's body was also dropping temperature slowly but surely. Shivering from the feel of the cold breeze hitting her body, the interrogator standing in front of her walked over to her holding a knife to her throat while he took a firm hold of her hair.

"Tell me sweetheart, where is your headquarters positioned" he said rather calmly.

Having trouble breathing as the cold temperature was beginning to give her trouble, she refraimed herself from answering him.

"Sweetheart, you're going to freeze to death if you don't keep yourself active" he said traveling his knife from her throat down to her chest.

Grinning at her voluptuous figure, he was quick to play with her hardened nipples from the cold breeze.

"Hitting you and slicing you doesn't seem to have any effect on you, so maybe we should try a more different approach" he said as he let go of her hair to stroll it down to her legs.

Shiva's first reaction was to try and move around but with her legs and hands tied to the chair she couldn't do anything about it. Muffling through the gagging device in her mouth, she could only shake her head and flick her wrists around.

"Don't pretend you don't like this. You're only being dishonest to yourself" he said.

His hand swarmed over between her legs to feel the only warmth around her body and it was responding to his touch. A single finger of his trailed up and down her vulva to get her worked up. Smirking at the feel of her juices slowly running down to his hand, he pulled his other hand to her face and held her chin.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle with you. It's hard to get any around here, so I hope you understand" he said.

There was a zipping sound and this caused Shiva to move around frantically. The guard licked his lips as he pulled out his fully erect member and bent over to untie her legs and quickly take a firm hold of them. Moving from side to side and hearing muffled screams coming from her, this only made him want her even more. Chuckling right at her, he leaned his waist over to her own and prodded his member to her hymen. Rubbing it for a couple of seconds he tried to slide it in but he found it rather difficult to do. This sparked his interest even more.

"Oh hoh, so we have a little virgin here now do we, don't worry I did say I'd be gentle" he said.

Tears began to form in her eyes and it soaked the blindfold that covered her eyes. The guard pleasured himself through this and then with one quick thrust he slid his member all the way in to hear her yell in pain. Her body arched backwards as she was helpless to do anything at this point. Grunting from the pleasure this brought him, he didn't hesitate to thrust into her repeatedly. A trail of blood slipped down from her love hole as her hymen was ripped and finally the guard pulled out and was now interested in another hole.

"Time to invade something much more pleasing" he said.

By this moment Shiva was in full tears and sobbing, the man's member was still throbbing and ready for more. The man lifted up her lower body as much as he could to have a full view of her second love hole, and then pressed his member over to it.

"I'm sure this will feel good for you too" he said.

Right as he was about to thrust in, gunshots were heard from downstairs along with his fellow guard's shouting.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!".

Without hesitation, the guard quickly pulled his pants up, grabbed his gun and ran downstairs to start firing at the intruders.

"Ramirez! Take down the ones on the right side, we'll handle the rest!" yelled Price.

Ghost and Price were on the back entrance of the warehouse. Ramirez was making his way to the front as he took down anyone in his path. Roach and Soap made their way to the side of the building to take out the enemies there. Breaching the building, there was cross fire everywhere. Price and Ghost had taken down the guards outside from the back and were coming around the corner to the stairs. To greet them was the guard that had made his way from Shiva. The guard took aim with his AK-47 and fired at Ghost and Price who ran back to the other room to get some fire cover.

"Toss in a flash grenade!" said Price.

Pulling a flash grenade from a pouch in his vest, he quickly tossed it in and waited until the bang went off until they both ran in to take out the guard. He didn't stand a chance against Ghost and Price.

"Ghost, check upstairs, I'll help the others" said Price.

"Right sir" said Ghost.

Price ran from the room they were in to the balcony that over saw the first floor, where Ramirez, Roach and Soap were taking out the guards. Grabbing a grenade from his vest, Price tossed it behind a crate where one of the guards was hidding. A loud explosion echoed as the guard's body was tossed up in the air before it lost its life. Ramirez was able to cross through the crates and join up with Soap and Roach who had finished taking down the five guards from the side.

"Roach, Soap, Ramirez! Up to the first floor and then to the second floor!" yelled Price.

"Sir!" they all said in unison.

Upstairs, Ghost kept his pistol aimed directly in front of him to make sure no one was at the top of the stairs waiting for him. Clear. Once on the top, the first thing he noticed was muffled noises coming from someone up ahead. It was a naked female body and her skin was pale with a small hint of blue shade. Running over to it, he confirmed the silver haired female to be Flasher. With a quick scan of her body, he could tell they had interrogated her and raped her. He was quick to untie her hands and remove his gloves to touch her nearly freezing body. Not knowing what to say, he then proceeded to remove her soaked blindfold and gagging device. Shiva's eyes turned to face Ghost but was unable to move from the fact that she was just raped a couple of minutes ago. Not so long later, Price and the others had moved up to the second floor to see Ghost and Shiva.

"Flasher, you alright?" said Roach running over to her.

Shiva's face expression was at the brink of her nearly breaking out in tears but she couldn't due to the cold removed his vest and sweater he was wearing as he placed them over Flasher.

"She needs warmth now, if not her body will go into shock from the lack of heat. Ghost, take her over to that room and warm her up. I'll go scavenge the guard's clothes to keep her warm" said Price.

Ghost nodded as he picked up Shiva's body and took her over to the small room behind them. Placing her on the floor, he placed the sweater and vest over her in hopes to keep her warm. Shiva closed her eyes and concentrated in keeping herself warm. Price came back a few minutes later with several clothing and tossed a few in the room that Ghost and Shiva were in, but he used the rest to cover up the crack in the window.

"We will rest here for tonight, I will call up Nikolai to pick us up first thing tomorrow" said Price.

"Flasher..." muttered Roach.

"Poor kid...this is gonna scar her for life" said Soap.

The room fell silent. Shiva in the room with Ghost was beginning to drift into sleep.

"Flasher, you alright?" asked Ghost before he saw her eyes close completely.

Drifting off to sleep, it wasn't until the following morning that she woke up to feel a very warm temperature next to her. Slowly opening her eyes, she peered over to see a naked body laying next to her. Her first reaction was to scream. Hearing running footsteps, Price was the one to appear bursting through the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Price.

Screaming again, she slammed the door close and peered over to the man laying next to her.

"What's wrong Flasher?" asked the naked man with the familiar accent, Ghost.

Quickly grabbing the scattered clothes on the floor, she covered herself and blushed heavily.

"Wh...wh...what are you doing!" yelled Shiva.

Price once again opened the door and placed his foot down to prevent it from closing on him again.

"Your body was close to going into shock, so Ghost here had to warm your body up quick. Body warmth is the best remedy, something those clothes you are holding won't do in a short time" said Price.

"WOULD YOU GUYS GET OUT!" yelled Shiva.

"Get ready in ten, Nikolai is going to pick us up" said Price as he closed the door while he left.

"I'll go too" said Ghost as he stood up.

Shiva blushed when seeing him stand up and turned away. Picking up his clothes, he stepped out to put them back on. Rummaging around the loose clothing, she picked the ones that would fit her best and placed them on before walking out of the room. Roach was the first one to greet her with a smile.

"You ready to go back to base?" asked Roach.

"I'm ready" said Shiva.

"Let's get going, we can all cry together once we get there. Cry buckets of tears" said Price jokingly.

They chuckled before leaving the warehouse to meet Nikolai and the chopper that had just arrived on time. Hopping into the chopper, it was a quiet ride back to base. Shiva for some reason couldn't take her eyes off of Ghost through the ride. Since the beginning he had been there, even if not close but from a distance. Something about him was calling to her, and after this she was sure some sort of bond would be made. A smile came across her face as she looked out the chopper and into the open sky.


	8. Chapter 8

The chopper landed safely in the camp as the team got off the chopper to report to Shepard about the mission.

"I see the mission was succesfull" said Shepard.

"It was, sir" said Price.

"No harm done to miss Flasher?" asked Shepard.

"Few cuts and bruises and...rape involved but she's fine" said Price.

Shepard nodded and looked over to Flasher who couldn't even look at him in the eyes. This was her fault, she was way off point. Except, if she weren't where she was, she would've been killed with the other two snipers. Even so she was captured because of this.

"I was wrong about you at first, but if you're able to stand an interrogation I think you deserve a little praise" said Shepard.

"Really?" said Shiva.

"Next time, follow exact orders even if it kills you. You're all dismissed" said Shepard.

Without further talk, the men left the Operations tent and went their own ways. Shiva followed Ghost who seemed like he didn't know where to go. Picking up her pace, she was quick to tap his shoulder. Ghost turned around to face her.

"What is it" he stated.

"Um. About earlier. I kinda...wanted to thank you" said Shiva.

"I had to do what I had to do to save a team mate, nothing more" said Ghost calmly.

Twiddling her thumbs around, there was a hint of blush around her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in over to Ghost's concealed face and quickly pecked his cheek. With that she ran off as fast as she could over to her tent. Ghost shrugged it off and went on about his own business. At this point Shiva herself wondered why she even did that. Rolling around her tent, she was covering her face and slapped her face a couple of times.

"Why!" she wondered.

There was a knock on her tent, Ramirez poked his head in.

"Hey Flasher, just checking up on you. You alright?" he asked.

"I just kissed Ghost on the cheek!" said Shiva with quick words.

"Whoa hoh" said Ramirez entering her tent to sit down.

"I don't know why I did it but I just did!" said Shiva.

"Maybe seeing him naked got you a little..." said Ramirez teasing her.

"No! Not at all! I am not flattered by his physique!" said Shiva.

"Ah well it's good to see you better now. We were worried about you, especially Roach" said Ramirez.

"Really? Maybe I should go have a talk with him..." said Shiva.

"I'm sure you guys will talk once lunch hit in an hour. Maybe you'll get to smooch up on Ghost" said Ramirez before leaving.

Shiva pouted at this. She was sure Ramirez wouldn't tell anyone, but the fact that she was already beginning to develop some type of feeling towards Ghost didn't really go into her agenda. For now she would forget about it and wait it out until lunch came about. Making her way over to the Cafeteria, she bumped into Roach, Soap and Ghost who had been hanging out all day.

"Hey Flasher! Join us at our table!" said Roach while waving over to Shiva.

Smiling over to them, she happily joined their group after fetching her lunch. Sitting down across from Ghost and next to Roach, she took this opportunity to thank Roach for worrying about her the whole time she was captured.

"Ramirez told me you were worried about me when I had been captured and I guess I just wanted to say thanks I guess..." said Shiva rubbing the back of her head.

Roach wrapped an arm around her and roughly rubbed her head with his other hand.

"Ah don't sweat it. I just felt a little disappointed since we were right there, we could've done something" said Roach.

"If you did, you would've all been caught..." said Shiva.

"We're supposed to help each other out, especially since there's very few of us in the 141" said Roach.

"I suppose" said Shiva.

"Let's not worry about it for now and let's eat" said Roach.

"Yeah, I'm starving..." said Shiva.

Digging into their food, Ramirez peered over to Shiva and cleared his throat so the others could hear.

"Shiva has a crush on someone" said Ramirez bluntly.

As he said that, Shiva was in the process of swallowing her juice but nearly choked on it as she tried to re-swallow it. Once it was down, she slammed her fist on the table as he face turned pink.

"RAMIREZ!" yelled Shiva.

"Oooh~ Who's the lucky man, eh Flasher?" asked Roach.

"I-I-It's no one! He's lying!" stuttered Shiva.

"Those pink cheeks of yours sure aren't lying" said Roach pinching her cheeks.

"I-It was the j-juice..." said Shiva trying to hide herself now.

"Is it me? I liked you the moment you got here" said Roach teasing her.

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" said Shiva.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should bug you until you spill the beans" said Soap joining in the conversation.

"You guys are mean..." said Shiva.

"Maybe it's Ghost since you saw him naked in the room back in Derail" snickered Roach.

"NO IT IS NOT GHOST!" yelled Shiva.

"Then tell us~" teased Soap.

"Can we just eat our food! I'm hungry you know..." said Shiva.

"You're no fun" said Roach.

"Hey, why not have a little party at night time? To celebrate Flasher's safety. I'll provide the booze" said Soap.

"I'm all up for it" said Roach.

"Same here" said Ramirez.

"I don't drink...remember?" said Shiva.

"Ghost, you in?" asked Roach ignoring Shiva's statement.

"Sure mate" said Ghost.

"Then it's settled, we'll all get wasted tonight" said Roach.

Sigh. Understanding that they wanted to lighten to mood for Shiva after what had happened, in the end she had to give in. The conversation went on about Shiva having a crush, the party and just anything in general. It had been such a long time for her since she's actually had this much fun talking about random things that she couldn't help but laugh through most of it. Being here for only a few weeks, she began to adjust herself to this lifestyle without a problem. Matter of fact, she was beginning to prefer this world over her own. Things were much simpler here than back home, even with each passing day her other-world abilities were fading away. Yet the only downside was the life or death situation that she had to face every time she went into battle. Honestly, as long as she knew that she was fighting for a noble cause of helping others in dire need, she didn't care if she died at this point. Not once since she got here had she thought about going back to her real home, mainly for the fact that she didn't know how to get back home and if it was even worth it to go back.

"I guess...this will be my new home now..." said Shiva hugging her knees.

Laying down on her blanket to get some rest time, it would be several hours until she would be disturbed by being shaken violently by a familiar face.

"Flasher! Flasher! Get up sleepy head!" said Roach.

Quickly woken up by the violent shaking, she complied with him and followed him over to a small fire pit they had set up. Everyone was holding a can of beer and Soap offered Shiva one. Sigh. Politely taking the can of beer, she sat across from everyone and twiddled her fingers around to avoid the beer. The others had already drank more than half of theirs and were moving on to the next one.

"So Flasher. Do you even remember where you come from?" asked Roach.

"Nope" said Shiva quickly.

"Like nothing at all?" asked Ramirez.

"All I remember is hitting my head on the floor and losing conscious" said Shiva.

"Ya must've hit your head pretty hard if you can't even remember where you came from" said Roach.

"You think you have any relatives ya might have left behind? Probably friends that are wondering where you are?" asked Ramirez.

Shiva was lying. Of course she knew where she came from, she knew there were friends who were probably wondering where she was, but she didn't worry. Traveling was all she did, they wouldn't worry too much, she would eventually come around. Family wise...she had none. Her mother was killed when she was just an infant and her father was a man craving for power who had abandoned her. Aside that she only had her friends who she had been traveling with, but very often they would go their own ways and see each other again. Thinking over this, she took a sip of her beer. For some reason is calmed her, though there was a bitter taste left in her mouth and she stuck her tongue out at it.

"Hah, not used to the taste I see. Don't worry, after a while you'll get used to it" said Roach.

"It's bitter..." said Shiva.

"Say, what size are your breasts?" asked Soap.

Ghost who had been drinking his beer through his balaclava spewed it back out. The others laughed and Shiva blushed.

"How am I supposed to know, not like I ever wore whatever those things are...to hold 'em up" said Shiva drinking her beer.

"Ah you're going commando under your clothes? Kinky" said Roach laughing.

"Commando?" asked Shiva.

"It means you're not wearing anything" said Ramirez snickering.

"I do too! I wear underwear thank you very much!" said Shiva.

"You're easy to tell things about yourself" said Soap taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't mind" said Shiva.

As Shiva continued to take more sips from her beer, she soon found herself drinking her way through her second and soon third. Right at her third beer, the alcohol was starting to take effect on her and she became much more open and giggly. Laughing her way through half the conversations, apparently she wasn't the only one opening up more. Ghost seemed like he was being much more talkative and even interacting with them. This was turning out to be quite a fun event for all of them. Beer was being spilled, laughing was being echoed through the camp and a couple of shouts were being throwed at them for being too loud.

"SHUSH YOURSELF BEFORE I KEEEL YOU WITH MY TACTICAL INSERTION!" yelled Shiva before bursting into laughter and falling onto her back.

"Whoa, someone's had a little too much to drink!" said Roach laughing.

"Speak for yourself" said Ramirez snickering.

"Ah man it's already getting late. I wanna EAT in the morning, I'm going to sleep guys, night" said Soap getting up and leaving.

"Gah, I wanna eat too...should head off. Alright I'm off" said Roach leaving as well.

Ramirez, Ghost and Shiva were the only ones left. Ramirez took this opportunity to walk away while Shiva continued to laugh on the floor, now Ghost was stuck with her. Getting up to leave, he looked over to Shiva who was recovering from a laugh attack and helped her up.

"You should probably get going, mate" said Ghost.

"But the party is just getting started~" said Shiva running off but stumbling around things.

Sighing at her actions, he didn't feel like leaving her alone in such a vulnerable state and decided to follow her around. Along the way Shiva hummed and mummbled random words but it didn't take long until they stumbled over to the pit area. Shiva stopped on her tracks and Ghost sighed in relief.

"Are you done yet?" asked Ghost.

Quickly running off to the side, Shiva lowered her head and down came a gushing sound of her stomach clearing up. Groaning in between, Ghost stood behind her to pat her back. It felt horrible. Spitting out the last bits of fluid in her stomach, Shiva sighed loudly.

"Oh my god that was horrible..." groaned Shiva.

"Well you experienced everything alcohol has to offer" said Ghost.

"No more beer for me...EVER" said Shiva.

Ghost chuckled. It wasn't often that she heard Ghost laugh, and this brought a smile on her face. He was always the quiet one when it came to base. Yet in the battlefield, he was a monster. Quick to scan areas, always ready to take down the enemy, he was truly a special case for her. Flushing at the thought that once again they were along, she walked over to where the crates where the guns were laid out and sat on them.

"Hey Ghost...can I come clean with you on something?" asked Shiva.

"Go ahead" he said.

"Promise not to tell anyone though" said Shiva.

"I promise" said Ghost.

"Pinky promise me!" said Shiva holding up her pinky finger.

Arching a brow at this, he decided to go with it and wrap his pinky around her own.

"I...I lied" said Shiva.

"About the promise?" asked Ghost.

"No. About where I come from. I know everything that happened, but I feel like if I tell anyone they'll freak out" said Shiva.

"So where DO you come from" said Ghost.

Shiva pointed her finger up to the sky. Ghost looked up only to see the moon shining bright, the stars bright as ever and a clear sky.

"The sky..." stated Ghost.

"There are...other worlds out there, aside your own. I like to travel to many worlds, but I kinda got into a pinch and well I was attacked. I ended up losing the fight and I guess the person thought that I'd be finished off here or something. I'm not sure. It's just...I don't know how to get back so I'm kinda stuck here, no offense" said Shiva.

There was a brief pause and Ghost chuckled at her a bit.

"I'm serious!" said Shiva getting off the crate and walking over to Ghost.

A small rock was in her path and being the klutz she was she ended up tripping over it and knocking down Ghost with her. THUMP. Having fallen on top of Ghost broke her fall but it couldn't be said about Ghost who was now being weighed down by her.

"I'm SO sorry! It was that rock!" said Shiva.

"It's quite alright" said Ghost.

This reminded him of when she had first arrived here and he had to decide weather she was lying or not if she was a spy for their enemy. Staring up to her green hues, he could tell she wasn't lying about this either. Her eyes were so sincere it was almost intoxicating, although it was probably the alcohol in his sytem. His hand came up to her shoulder and leaned her face close to his. Shiva's face flushed once again as their faces were slowly closing the gap between them until their lips were only centimeters apart. Her heart began to pace faster and Ghost tilted his head towards her before leaning over to her ear.

"Would you mind getting off of me now..." said Ghost.

Without wasting a second, she quickly jumped up to her feet and began to walk away.

"Sorry again! I-I'll see y-you tomorrow!" she finally said running off.

Running as fast as her feet could take her, she dove right into her blanket and pinched her cheeks.

"What is WRONG with me! Each and every single time I'm alone with him, I do something stupid! UGH! WHY!" said Shiva rolling around.

Burrying her face onto her blanket, she finally stopped to smile a bit. Remembering how close their lips were to each other, it made her feel happy inside. This was something she hadn't felt before and it was burning inside her heart. Was this love? Shiva has only known him for a couple of weeks and already she's having feelings for him. Worst part, she's been acting like a complete idiot around him, how embarrassing. Sighing one last time, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

"Ghost...I think...I...really like you" she finally said before dozing off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

( Special Shout Out to: 6stay6frosty6, crazychi, Leggo 16, Jacqueline Walker and XxxGamer Girlxxx for providing me with reviews and over the top muse to continue writing. :3 THANK YOU! )

Following morning Shiva woke up bright and early to catch breakfast for once. To her surprise the usual group were sitting in their table and chatted away. Sigh. Picking up her stocked tray of food, she walked over to their table and sat down next to Roach. Roach wrapped his arm around her neck and wiggled her around.

"So how was your little drinking session last night huh?" asked Roach.

"Horrible...I'm never drinking again..." said Shiva.

"Were you alright on your own last night?" asked Ramirez.

"Yeah, I think I puked it all out though...so if you see it in the training grounds later, sorry" said Shiva.

Their faces turned into disgust but shortly after laughed.

"Oh yeah, Shepard said he needed to tell us something about our next mission coming up tomorrow" said Roach.

"You tell us this NOW?" said Shiva.

"You're lucky he told us in advance. Sometimes we gotta go as soon as he tells us" said Roach.

"I hope you have your stuff prepared in case that does happen" said Ramirez.

"I'm supposed to? Dang, I'll do it once I'm done eating" said Shiva.

"It's important to always have your stuff packed in case of anything" said Ghost.

"Hey, I'm still getting used to this lifestyle. This is completely different than what I'm used to" said Shiva.

"Let's hope ya live long enough to get used to it" said Roach teasing her.

Sigh. Finishing up their food, they all headed over to the Operations tent to meet up with Shepard and get briefed on their next mission.

"Although we took down Rojas, he wasn't who we were looking for. Intelligence has lead us to Makarov's house in the Gerogian-Russian border and we will retrieve their intelligence. Of course its a certain death mission but we need to retrieve it at all costs. The only problem is we were given another location to where it could also be. So we will have to dispatch two groups to investigate both areas. Soap, Price, Ramirez will go to Afghan to investigate site #2. Roach, Ghost and Flasher will go to the Gerogian-Russian border and investigate site #1. Hopefully this will end all the wars and we can return to peace. You will be dispatched first thing in the morning so prepare your things tonight" said Shepard.

They nodded and left the tent. Once outside, Shiva groaned loudly.

"But we just got BACK from a mission! I want a rest" complained Shiva.

Roach laughed and patted her head.

"See, what did I tell ya? Go pack your stuff and meet us back in the cafeteria, we're gonna take this chance and bond more" said Roach.

"Ha ha ok" said Shiva.

Leaving the group to go pack her stuff, it wasn't long before she met up with them at the cafeteria. At their usual table already talking about each other and cracking jokes, once they saw Shiva approach them, Roach stood up to slam his fist on the table and stared at Shiva.

"Flasher you have been dishonest with us! Ghost says that you've been hiding something from us!" exclaimed Roach.

Shiva froze immediately and looked at Ghost with a blank stare. Had Ghost really told them what she explained to him that one night she got drunk? Was she about to get busted from where she really was and imprisoned? With these things running through her head, it was lifted once Roach bursted out laughing and sat back down.

"Just teasin' ya. Unless you really do have something you're hiding" said Roach.

Unfreezing and nervously laughing, she shook her head before sitting down. Ghost remained silent and tried to keep himself out of any of their conversations.

"So Flasher, what's your REAL name" asked Roach.

"I thought I told you guys, it's S-" she was cut off with Roach covering up her mouth.

"Hey you NEVER reveal your real name to ANYONE. Except us" said Roach.

"But Ramirez has his name..." said Shiva.

"He's not 141, he doesn't count" said Soap.

"I'm better off with my last name than your corny call signs..." said Ramirez.

"Hey! They send a strong message! We're fierce like the vikings back in the age" said Roach.

"Yeah...Soap is gonna frighten the enemy" said Ramirez.

"Ramirez! Shut up" said Soap.

"I hope you guys get court marshall'd for abuse someday" said Ramirez.

"Can't abuse if you're lower ranking than us" said Soap.

"Gay" said Ramirez.

The group bursted out laughing. Shiva couldn't understand the joke going around, but laughed amongst them.

"If you get close to dying one of these days for completing a nearly impossible mission one of these days Flasher, I hope you get promoted to at least Corporal or lieutenant" said Roach.

"What's the use of having that title if I'm already dead..." muttered Shiva.

"Say Flasher, no offense or anything but you didn't really seem to be the type to keep quiet when in danger. How exactly did you even survive?" asked Soap.

Quiet about it at first, Shiva let out a sigh. This was the first time she experienced such a brutal way of being captured. Normally one would just leave the prisoner starving and wait for their aid to come by and drop off the ransom but in this case she was tortured and raped. Never had she experienced this before and it was rather traumatizing for her. Worst of all she had lost her virginity due to it, which up until now she remembered. Shiva wrapped her arms around herself stared at the table in front of her.

"I really don't know. It was luck I guess" said Shiva.

"Nah it's more than just luck. Usually people end up dead after being captured to begin with" said Soap.

"I SAID IT WAS-" Shiva became irritated to the point she couldn't finish her sentence

They might have been taking this as a light subject but she wasn't. Standing up from her seat she got up and walked off.

"Hey Soap, why'd you go off and ruin the mood bro. We were doing just fine" said Roach.

"Ghost, weren't you in the Gulag too? I over heard from one of the troops some time ago. Maybe you should talk to her about it since you have at least that in common" said Ramirez.

Without saying a single word, Ghost stood up from his seat and went to look for Shiva. Since Shiva wasn't really the type to run off anywhere else but her tent, Ghost went there first and to no surprise she was there curled up. Hearing his obvious footsteps inside the tent and shuffling, Shiva didn't bother to look at him.

"Go away..." said Shiva.

"I came here to check on you. I'm sure it was kinda insensitive for the guys to bring such a light topic"said Ghost.

"What would you know about it" said Shiva.

Ghost stepped in and sat across from Shiva casually.

"I was captured by the Mexican cartel long ago with a couple of friends" said Ghost.

Sparked with interest about this, she sat up to question him about it.

"You were captured? How did...I mean..." if she was sensitive about the topic, I'm pretty sure Ghost would and she stopped her sentence.

"It doesn't bother me talking about it. All I can say is we might share that in common. Of course my body lived but I can't say the same about my mind" said Ghost.

"Does that mean I too won't be the same?" asked Shiva.

"You say you're not from here. If it's true then you'll have your mind focused on something else besides what happened to you. As for me, this is the life I live. War, blood, death...it is all I know. How is one supposed to forget what happened when you live it everyday" said Ghost.

"I'm sorry. I must look like a complete loser if I can't even deal with this" said Shiva.

"You're only beginning to know what life is like here, so I wouldn't worry about it. It gets much worse" said Ghost in a joking manner.

Remaining quiet for a moment, Shiva crawled over to Ghost and hugged him tightly.

"Then let's help each other out with this. While I'm here I promise to help you any way I can!" said Shiva.

Ghost never had this kind of support from his comrades, let alone this type of mental support. Wrapping his arms around her to return the hug was all he could do. Quickly pulling away from the hug, Shiva had just remembered that she hasn't showered in days and she could smell her faint odor.

"I haven't showered in like...3 days...I reek" said Shiva randomly.

"Then go take a shower" said Ghost.

"In the evening? No thanks, I don't wanna shower with everyone watching" said Shiva.

"Just wait a few more hours and wait for night time" said Ghost.

"Right..." said Shiva.

Silence.

"I should probably get going. I should pack anything extra I might need" said Ghost.

"Yeah go ahead. I probably will too" said Shiva.

With that Ghost left her tent. Going around packing her bag, due to day dreaming half the time, before she knew it it was night time and she was quick to grab extra clothes and rush over to the showers. Ghost's sign wasn't outside and she was free to shower alone. Being quick to turn on the shower head to let the warm water flow out, a sigh of relief was heard as she showered while humming a simple tune.

"Tomorrow we're departing for a dangerous mission and this time we might not even make it..." she told herself.

Not even a month in the military and she has faced death nearly twice. Even if she made it out alive each time, it wasn't sure that it would continue like this. This indeed was a dangerous life to live by. She couldn't imagine how the others felt deep inside, but for the fact that they LIVE for it sent chills down her spine. Would she later become like them? Most likely not. Yet the thought of it continued to linger through her mind. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps coming into the shower room and she panicked.

"Flasher, you're still here?" asked Ghost's voice.

'Y-yes!" replied Shiva.

"Still? I guess women really do take their sweet time in the shower" he said.

"I've only been here for a couple of minutes!" said Shiva.

"I came in about an hour ago and saw your clothes in the locker room so I decided to wait. So I come in and you're still here" said Ghost.

Has it really been an hour? Has she been in thought this whole time that she lost track of time? Quite possibly.

"I-I'm done anyway, I'll be heading out to get some rest. See you in the morning" said Shiva rushing through the stalls to avoid being seen.

Picking up her clothes and changing into fresh new ones, she left the Cleaning room and hurried over to her tent to get some much needed rest. Having no trouble falling asleep, it wasn't until morning that she woke up bright and early to meet up with the others at the heli pad. With everyone in full gear, it wasn't long before Nikolai arrived in the chopper to take them to their destination: The Gerogian-Russian border to retrieve Makarov's intel. For this mission there were two choppers that had to escort them. One carried Roach, Ghost, Shiva and 4 other recruits from the Rangers. The other chopper carried Price, Soap, Ramirez and 4 other was heading to the Gerogian-Russian border and the other was heading to Afghan, they would be apart from each other until the mission is completed. The ride was long and quiet, but the silence broke here and there due to the chit chats about the mission, yet Shiva felt very uneasy about this. This looked like a mission she would have to be in the fron lines for. Sensing the tension that Shiva had, Ghost placed his hand on her shoulder and patted it.

"It's going to be alright, we're the elites of 141. It will be a piece of cake, mate" said Ghost in hopes of comforting her.

An instant smile appeared on her face as she was comforted by the least expected person. The rest of the way would be a little more lighter, but once they were dropped off on the outskirts of their destination, Shiva became tense once again.

"Snipers, assume position and give us cover fire. The rest of us will infiltrate the estate" said Ghost.

Nodding to his orders, Shiva and two other snipers headed for the small hills that had the whole view of the manor and the path that lead to it. Setting up their camouflage to blend in with the earthly environment, the snipers held their positions in the back while the rest cautiously went ahead to the manor. Going down the trailed hill, there was a small empty field before reaching the scattered trees that lead to the fron of the manor. While passing through, several landmines sprung up to the air.

"AMBUSH!" yelled Ghost as he laid down on the floor to avoid the small explosion.

The rest of the team laid on the floor. Next thing they know they hear guns going off on the opposite end of them, they were being fired at and they had to fend them off. Shiva and the other snipers were quick to notice this and aimed their fire over to the enemy to help out.

"TARGETS! LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE!" yelled Ghost.

Enemies everywhere. Up on top of the cliffs to their sides and enemies behind the trees. A smoke grenade was tossed to cover them from the targets up ahead.

"Use the smoke for cover! Counter attack through the smoke!" said Ghost.

Roach and their team rushed into the smoke only to be caught in a battle with the enemy as the snipers took out the ones hidding in the cliffs below them. Right off the bat Shiva had problems taking down the enemy as her focus was counting the bodies of men who dropped on their side. Holding herself back from crying over this, she had to concentrate on those who were still alive and protect them. While every bullet hit her target, they advanced up along with their group who were pushing through the enemy. Bodies were dropping quick and all she worried about was making sure they finished this mission so they could head back home and end this war. Moving from spot to spot in order to back up their team mates, they finally came to a permanent spot once their group made it to the manor.

"Flasher, do you copy" called Ghost through their intercom.

"Yes I'm here" responded Shiva.

"What is your status out there" said Ghost.

"It's clear outside, there's nothing to worry about" said Shiva.

"Negative. This isn't all they have to offer, there will be more and we need you guys to give us as much cover as possible. We are downloading the intel, but it will take some time. Good luck" said Ghost.

"Yes...of course..." said Shiva while the transmission ended.

Left with two other fellow snipers, her heart beat sped up to the point she was having trouble breathing but she kept it to herself to not worry her team mates. Gunshots were heard from a distance and there was a particular one that sounded extra loud before hearing a thump. One of her fellow snipers had been shot in the head as the sight of blood on her and on her team mate caused her to panic even more. Losing focus of covering the ones inside the manor, the other sniper had moved to another location to fight back.

"I...I...I don't want to do this anymore..." muttered Shiva as she stared at her dead comrade's body.

Doubt was now coming into effect. Never had she had someone die in front of her in such a tense situation. It was getting to her.

"It's my fault...if I would've been more careful...if I wouldn't have come here..." she muttered as she fell to her knees and hands.

Her pupils narrowed, thinking back to the rape scene and the fact that she was captured due to carelessness. It all could have been prevented if only she had paid more close attention.

"FLASHER! FLASHER! DO YOU COPY!" cried out Ghost into her intercom.

Unable to reply to it, all she could do is recall these tragic moments.

"We are almost done! We're going home! Just hold on!" said Ghost.

Such comfort. Anything she was doing right now was for no reason. She was capable of supporting them longer, even if it was just the two of them left. There was hope, she could become better. Picking up her .50Cal Barret, she was quick to place it firmly between two rocks in order to fire back at the enemy and spot any other snipers in the distance. With the help of the other sniper taking out the enemies closer to the manor, Shiva focused on those in the back making their way to the manor.

"It's almost done!" said Ghost.

Just a little longer he says. Right now she could give them as much time as they needed. Both of them were doing just fine.

"It's done! Let's go!" said Ghost.

Finally. There was a hidden smile going across her face as she was quick to stand up, yet for some reason she couldn't. Her body began to fall and her sight began to fade. What was happening? There was a loud bang that echoed from their area, the other sniper had just been shot down and below her she could see Ghost and Roach making a run for it. The enemy broke through and all she could see is a swarm of enemies chasing after Ghost and Roach. It seemed like forever while she fell onto the floor. Next thing she could see was Roach nearly getting blown up and getting critically hurt. A chopper covered them and in the distance she could see General Shepard coming out of the chopper, Roach being supported by Ghost. What she saw next would never leave her mind. Her lifeless body couldn't do anything as it was shutting down, from all the stress that had been piling up in her mind, it finally went over drive and crashed. Two gunshots were heard, Shiva could see Shepard's gun go from Roach's body over to Ghost, both of them falling to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as it seemed...this was the end for them. Her eyes came to a close as everything faded into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Out cold while her body recovered from the major stress running in her head, Shepard's men that checked for anyone alive in the area assumed she was dead. There was a faint scent of burning the the distance. It lasted for a good while before it died. All the bodies that were laying on the floor were left alone for someone else to clean up the mess, and it wouldn't be for at least another hour before Shiva finally recovered from a melt down only to wake up to what looked like a nightmare. All her comrades and the enemy were scattered across the area. It was a brutal battle and she couldn't see Ghost or Roach in sight. Standing up to get a better view of the place, that distinct burning smell was still lingering around and she followed it. Going past the manor down a small hill, there was a small patch up ahead that was scarred by the flames that were lit up. Yet it wasn't the burnt ground that her nose picked up, she smelled burnt flesh. Slowly making her way up to the burnt area, nothing caught her attention until two lumps on the ground were spotted. The closer she came to it, the more it took form of bodies. Once she stood over it, she could identify that they were two bodies. One had been burnt severely to the point that their flesh was completely black. It was until she took note of the clothing they were wearing that it shocked her, it was Roach and Ghost. Falling to her knees and bursting out in tears, she crawled over to them and placed a hand on their chest. Mourning over the loss, she looked over to Ghost and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm...so...sorry" cried Shiva.

Laying there for a few moments, she heard something that stopped her from crying and further. It was a heart beat, Ghost's heart beat. Leaning her ear closer to his chest, the sound was faint but it was still there. Ghost is alive. His balaclava was burnt off and since it was made from cotton it helped reduce the burnt injuries from his face. Parts of his face were burnt, but they weren't severe. Rushing back over to Roach she felt for a heart beat, but didn't hear one. Perhaps she was hoping he would have lived through it but it wasn't until she noticed there were bullet marks on them. Roach had one directly on is abdomen and Ghost had one on his side. A bullet and then left to be burnt alive. The only question was, why did Ghost live and Roach die? Unlike Roach who had been soaked in gas, Ghost had luckily been spared aside a few burnt areas on him. Reaching for Roach's dog tags, she placed them in her pocket and sat up to dig up a quick grave for him.

"I'm sorry I can't do a proper burial for you...but I need to save Ghost at least. Thank you Roach, I will never forget you. May you rest in peace" said Shiva.

Carefully rolling him into the small pit, she piled up the dirt on him to finish up his grave and go pick up Ghost to carry him back to the manor. He was heavy compared to her, so it was a long drag before placing him on the floor and looking around anywhere she could for bandages and the sort. Luckily the basement was full of food, weapons and medical supplies.

"This should last us for a good while" said Shiva.

Coming back up to to Ghost who was still unconscious, she removed his clothing to patch up his wounds and help him recover from the burnt marks on his skin. There was an IUV she could use to restore his health while he was out, but she only hoped it lasted enough until he did wake up. Helping herself to medical supplies, it was a long day but they had it all to themselves with no interruptions. It was quiet, too quiet for her own comfort. Both of them stayed put in a room as Shiva waited for Ghost to wake up...if he even woke up. Days went by and food was still plentiful, but Ghost still hadn't woke up and she didn't know how long she would have to wait here until Ghost got up. Those days turned into a full 3 weeks before she heard an engine come up outside and two footsteps coming into the manor. Alerted by this, Shiva decided to see who it was and could hear the footsteps pacing back and forth as if looking for something or someone. Maybe it was Shepard's men coming to clean up the mess, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Everything looks clear" said a voice.

"Looks like Shepard and Makarov are really going at it if they haven't cleaned this up" said the other voice.

Cautiously coming out of her room, she came up to the balcony to stare down at the first floor and to her surprise see Price, Soap and Ramirez.

"Price, Soap, Ramirez!" yelled out Shiva as she came running down the stairs.

The first to greet her with open arms was Ramirez who quickly came to embrace her.

"Flasher! you're still alive? What of Shepard!" said Price rather astonished that she was alive.

"What do you mean?" asked the puzzled Shiva.

"Shepard betrayed us. Him and Makarov are clashing against each other for power" said Price.

That's right. It was the last thing she saw before passing out. Shepard shot Ghost and Roach and took off with the intel, but it was until now that she remembered and then cried again.

"What's wrong Flasher?" asked Ramirez.

"It was my fault! I could've saved Roach if only I focused more!" cried Shiva.

"What do you mean, where's Roach?" yelled Soap.

"He's...dead..." cried Shiva.

There was silence for a small second before it was cut off by Price.

"What of Ghost!" said Price.

"He's upstairs...he's been out cold for the last 3 weeks. I don't even know if he'll wake up" said Shiva.

"Roach..." muttered Soap under his breath.

"Where's his body?" asked Price.

"Out in the field. I buried him and took his tags" said Shiva handing them to Price.

Price took a hold of them and shoved them into his pocket.

"Indeed it is a great loss, but we can't stay here for long. I'm surprised they haven't checked here. Shepard tried to take us out, that's why he seperated us, but little did he count on Makarov's men joining in the fight. But Shepard has been taken care of...but now we are wanted fugitives on high alert. We need to hide from the military since they will be looking for us" explained Price.

"I'll go get Ghost" said Shiva.

"I'll help. I'm sure he's quite heavy for you" said Ramirez going upstairs with Shiva to pick up Ghost and carry him over to the truck they came in.

All of them had left the manor and did their best to flee the country to a place no one would have intentions of looking for them, Canada. Nikolai was their only means of transportation but even then it was risky to move from place to place. So from then on they had to camp out and adjust to the low profile life in Canada. Using the money they had saved up from the military, they used it to purchase a small house in a small town near Alberta. It was enough to last for a while before they would have to confront the military over their situation, which wouldn't be easy per say. A week after they settled in Canada, Ghost finally woke up from his slumber in the middle of the night while everyone else was asleep. This whole time Shiva had been watching him and taking care of his needs and feeling the bed shift next to her woke her right up. Ghost groaned and was bearly able to sit up from the bed. Rubbing his head with a slight headache, the first person to greet him was Shiva.

"Where the hell am I..." said Ghost.

Shiva held herself from crying for she didn't want to wake anyone up during this time and simply went to give Ghost one big great hug.

"I am so glad you woke up!" said Shiva.

"I've only been out for a couple of hours haven't I?" said Ghost.

"No, you've been out for a month! After what happened with Shepard-" Shiva was cut off.

"Shepard! He's dangerous! He tried to kill us!" bursted Ghost out all at once.

"It's fine, he's dead" said Shiva.

"What? Who killed him?" asked Ghost.

"Price and Soap did" said Shiva.

"Where's Roach?" asked Ghost.

"...he too is dead. I'm sorry...by the time I got to both of you...he was already...but you actually survived! So I ended up treating your wounds and-" once again she was cut off.

"Roach is dead? No..." muttered Ghost.

"I'm sorry Ghost...it's my fault" said Shiva.

"No, it's not your fault. Shepard was probably planning this from the start...it couldn't have been prevented" said Ghost.

Shiva tightened her hug on Ghost before knocking him back down on the bed.

"I...really am glad you're awake. I was starting to worry that I'd lose you too" said Shiva.

Ghost chuckled.

"Honestly I thought I would lose myself as well" said Ghost.

"Don't say that! I...I wouldn't want to lose you. Remember I promised to help you. Now that we have just a bit more free time...maybe we could work on it" said Shiva.

He let out another chuckle.

"What's so important about me anyway, especially now that we're in hidding" said Ghost.

Leaning in quick after he finished his sentence, Shiva kissed him. Not knowing how to respond to this, all he could do is hold the pose they had until she broke it off.

"I really like you Ghost" said Shiva.

"That's rather obvious" said Ghost.

Blushing from this, she sat back down on her chair and twiddled her fingers.

"Ya could've been a little more...you know..." said Shiva.

"More what. I can't really respond to your emotions the way you think I will...I've never been in these types of situations before"said Ghost.

"It's fine, I mean..." yet again she was interrupted by the footsteps of the others who had woken up to their noise.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" said Soap.

"Very funny, mate" said Ghost.

Price, Ramirez and Soap engaged a light conversation to celebrate Ghost's awakening and in the midst Shiva left over to her room to get some much needed sleep. With all the fuss about Ghost being awake, the others didn't sleep until morning came around and Shiva was still asleep through the whole morning. Even with all the loud noises the men were making, it wasn't enough to wake up the tired Shiva until the clock struck 2pm. Suddenly waking up from the long sleep, she rushed out to the living room to find the men sitting around drinking beer and talking about their situation to Ghost. Wearing her PJs, she sat in a chair next to Soap and tried to catch up on their convo.

"As I was saying...the only way to clear our name is if we have an elite talk to them for us..." said Price.

"Even so, how will we even get in contact with one that would believe our story?" said Soap.

"They're hard to find to begin with, seeing as there are probably only 3 elites around...it will be a challenge" said Ghost.

"What's an elite here?" asked Shiva.

"You've been here how long and you don't know what elite is? It's the highest rank you can ever achieve in the military. You can order anyone around basically. Hence why there is only 3 of them and even then they're limited to actions. But due to situations like Makarov, if it's involving him then they get full authority to do whatever the heck they want. We don't know anyone and tracking them down is nearly impossible so we will have to spend our days looking for one" said Price.

"When we do it's still not guaranteed we will be brought to justice. Their mentality isn't exactly to forgive everyone. Killing Shepard doesn't exactly help us, especially when he had Makarov's intel and we couldn't get a hold of it" said Soap.

"Its that hard? Damn..." said Shiva.

"Yeah, we've got our jobs set for a long time" said Ramirez.

"Shiva!" she said.

Everyone turned to face her, confused.

"My name...Shiva Armetige. I figured since we're not in the military anymore I figured we could tell each other our names" she said.

They bursted out laughing, leaving Shiva to wonder if it was right for her to reveal her name to begin with.

"Shiva? That's your name? How...unique" said Soap.

"Oh yeah! What's yours then!" said Shiva.

"John 'Soap' McTavish" said Soap.

"...that's...common..." said Shiva.

"Ha ha yes it is" said Soap.

"Oh yeah! Well what's Ghost's name!" said Shiva.

"Simon 'Ghost' Riley" said Price.

"Really?" wondered Shiva.

"Hey, since when did we agree in sharing each others name...Captain John Price" said Ghost.

"James Ramirez" he said.

"James Ramirez? Sounds common too...WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE COMMON NAMES!" said Shiva.

"You're the one with the odd name...besides it was better when you were Flasher" said Ramirez.

"I NEVER LIKED IT! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" said Shiva.

Once again laughter filled the room.

"Not our fault you decided to show your black panties in front of everyone" said Soap.

"YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE COLOR?" said Shiva flailing while blushing intensely.

"Ah...how could we ever forget. It's not like we see girls dropping their pants for us often. Except for the magazines we have here and there" said Soap.

"Speak for yourself" said Ghost.

"R-Ramirez had some too!" said Soap quick to accuse.

"Y-YOU PROMISED TO NEVER TELL!" exclaimed Ramirez.

With everyone accusing each other over such a small thing, laughter was inevitable and that's how their evening went into night time.

"Would you look at the time. Heh, I guess we better go to sleep. You know what, Halloween is coming up in a couple of days, we should go out" said Price.

Shiva was the first to react.

"Do we get to dress up?" asked Shiva.

"Sure, but remember...we're trying to not get so much attention on ourselves. We're highly wanted now so we have to keep a low profile" said Price.

"AWESOME! Nighty!" said Shiva running off to her room.

Chuckles could be heard from the living room as they were amazed at how easily she was amuzed.

"At least someone in this group is carefree right about now" said Price sitting up from the couch to head into his own room.

"Some of that should probably rub off on us" said Ramirez heading off as well.

"She could rub off on me anytime she wants" said Soap leaving.

Waiting for the living room to be empty, Ghost sat up from the couch to dress himself warmly before heading out of the house to wander out in the nearly empty streets. Pumped up from all the comotion that had just happened, it was getting rather difficult for Shiva to even think of sleep. Dressing herself warmly as well, she made her way out of the house to wander the streets and off into a small forest-like area to think for herself. Though she wasn't alone once she had stopped to take a rest and view the city from the small hill she was in. Snow covered the ground below her along with the town she lived in. It was all beautiful and so peaceful, at least for now but like Price said, they had to look for an elite to clear their name from this situation they were in.

"Just how...do we find one..." muttered Shiva under her breath.

A distant scream could be heard coming up a little higher in the hill from where she was and worried if it was someone in danger, she rushed up the hill to find out where it came from. Running as fast as she could, the echo had passed and she now had no clue as to where it came from. Come to think of it, she was straying quite far from the town and maybe it would be dangerous to go alone. If she went back to get help the person in trouble could be hurt or even worse, killed. Forgetting about getting help, Shiva continued to run up until she could see a figure up ahead. Once she got closer, the figure turned out to be Ghost who was resting his head on a tree while his hands were curled up in a first and he was grunting.

"Why...why did they have to die. We could've all been saved..." he muttered.

Yelling out once again, Ghost slammed his fist up against the tree in pure anger before falling onto the floor and once again slamming his fist down.

"I'm sorry..." he finally said.

This was a side of Ghost she never saw before. Usually he was so calm and collected, but to see him angry like this didn't make any sense to her. Who was he talking about and why was he all the way out here? Taking a step forward, she stepped on a small twig that ended up cracking under the pressure of her boots and alerted Ghost who was to greet her with a pistol to her face.

"WHO'S THERE!" he demanded.

"It's me Ghost...I mean Simon..."said Shiva.

Putting away his gun, Ghost walked over to her and began to push her back the path she came from.

"What are you doing all the way out here, it could be dangerous" he said.

"I could say the same for you! What's wrong? I heard a scream and came to check it out only to find you. Are you ok?" asked Shiva.

"I'm fine, you should get back home" said Ghost.

No, he wasn't fine. It was quite obvious that he wasn't, especially with that frown on his face and a tense grip he had. Something was bothering him and she wanted to find out what it was. Stopping him from pushing her any further, she took a stance and firmly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Remember when I said I would help you no matter what? I know you might not admit it but it's very obvious that something is wrong. Tell me what it is" said Shiva.

Ghost stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He had never told this to anyone and without realizing it it had been eating away at him for a long time and poisoning his mind. Yet without thinking he told her.

"My mother...my brother...his wife and their child...were killed because of me..." he said.

"What? Why?" asked Shiva.

"It's just...while I was captured, they brainwashed us with techniques we didn't even know would affect us, and in the end...I fought back and killed some of the enemy's men...they warned me if I didn't obey them, they would hurt my family. I disobeyed and because of it..." he stopped there.

"You only did what you thought would be best, you shouldn't go around punishing yourself because of it. I know I would've done the same" said Shiva.

"Even so...if I would've stayed put they would've been better off" said Ghost.

"No. I'm sure they missed you and I bet they're happy you did your best to come to them" said Shiva with a smile.

Ghost looked over to Shiva. Odd how just one sentence was enough to bring his mood back up. He placed his hand on her head and have her a pat.

"Thank you" said Ghost.

Smiling brightly at him, she looked up ahead in the road to see the town quite ways away. Running up here in a rush she forgot how far she had actually traveled to get here. Sigh.

"Looks like we're gonna have fun going back home..." said Shiva.

"Not if we run it" said Ghost taking off.

"H-Hey!" yelled Shiva running right after him.

Running their way down the hill, Ghost was the first one to get to the house with a huffing Shiva dragging herself behind.

"Have you already lost your touch with your stamina?" asked Ghost.

"You got a head start!" said Shiva.

"Not a valid excuse. Let's go to sleep...we've got work to do until we find an elite" said Ghost.

"Right..." said Shiva panting while coming in.

Both of them had gone to sleep. The following days involved discussions as to how to find the elites and with no luck at all, Halloween had come up and decided to take a break from their worries. Apparently Shiva had been the only one to dress up in a maid costume while the others had thier casual outfits to go out.

"Why am I the only one in a costume! Why don't any of ya get one! At least wear a white sheet, Ghost! Be a REAL Ghost" said Shiva.

"I don't think so..." said Ghost.

"Party poopers" said Shiva while they all headed out to a local bar.

Even if it was Halloween, there weren't as many people in the area as she thought. Most of the town traveled over to Alberta since of course it had a much higher population and much more events than their small town. Dressed up in warm clothes to keep themselves from getting cold while walking over to the bar, they shared a short bonding moment before entering the semi-full bar. Half the people were in costumes and there was plenty of activity and noise inside. A group had just left the bar and left a table available for them to sit down and order some food.

"So what are we gonna do after this? OH! Maybe we should go get some candy!" said Shiva.

"Aren't you a little old to be thinking about candy..." said Soap.

"But that's what Halloween is all about!" said Shiva.

"Yeah yeah" said Soap in a sigh.

"I still think you guys should've dressed up as something" said Shiva.

Carrying on a conversation, little did they know that three men in military uniforms had entered the bar. To be exact, it was the elites. Assuming it was just costumes to go with the event, they paid no attention to it. During this time, elites traveled together and over to small towns where they would be least recognized. Elites were also constantly in hidding, seeing as how popular they were and people would constantly seek them out for either one thing or another. Coming to this peaceful town, it was hard to believe that during their time in the bar they never engaged in any contact. The others had a few drinks and ate a bit but were quick to leave.

"Why do we have to leave so early! We've only been here for an hour! At least lets go Trick or Treating" said Shiva.

"You go trick or treating, you're the only one dressed up for it" said Price.

"Come on Johnny~" said Shiva.

This name caught the attention of one of the elites who over heard their conversation and was quick to get up from his seat and follow them outside.

"I don't wanna go by myself though...Ghost come with me" said Shiva.

"We have things to do. Why don't you go and do what you want" said Ghost.

Come to think of it, now it was Shiva who was slacking off on the job. She was well aware of the situation they were in and even then she decided to dress up and try to convince them to go trick or treating. Standing still for a moment, the others continued to walk without noticing she had stopped walking.

"Shiva!" yelled a voice.

Shiva turned around to face a man who had followed them outside from the bar. It was one of the men in the military outfit. This also caught the other's attention as they turned to face the man standing a few feet away from them. The man looked very familiar to Shiva as tears began to flow from her eyes. Running quickly over to him, she was quick to jump into his arms and was welcomed with open arms.

"Johnny!" said Shiva in tears.

The group could only stand to watch in confusion as to who this man was.

"I really...missed you" she muttered.

"I know, I came looking for you so we could go home..." said the man known as 'Johnny'.

( n.n; I'm sorry if it turned out to be a long chapter. I was really motivated and was working on this for hours. x.x; Hope you guys enjoy it! )


	11. Chapter 11

Home? Was this a dream? If so, why was everything turning black and fading. Collapsing from the excitement, Shiva fell unconscious until she was carried home to be allowed to rest. Though as soon as she was laid on the bed she sprung up quickly.

"It was a dream!" she said quick to deny.

'Johnny' laughed at this.

"It wasn't a dream, I'm really here" he said.

Once again the group was confused at this.

"Who are you and how do you know her" stated Price.

"Pardon for my rudeness, but I am John Hyde of the elites" he said.

Shocked by this, they couldn't help but wonder why he was here to begin with.

"Flasher! Why didn't you tell us you knew one of the elites!" yelled Price.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" yelled Shiva back.

"She was waiting for the right moment to tell us I bet...which would've been WHEN exactly?" asked Soap.

"I'm serious! How was I supposed to know!" she said.

"Do they know?" asked John to Shiva.

"...no. You joined the military again didn't you..." whispered Shiva.

"I could say the same for you..." he whispered back.

"Wait, so how do both of you know each other to begin with..." asked Soap.

Not exactly knowing what to tell them, he was her traveling companion up until recently when she had landed in this world. Shiva was sure they would believe him if he told them but if she said anything they would probably laugh. She could tell them and have him back her story up but what was the use to begin with.

"We need to have a talk" said John making himself comfortable on the couch.

Wondering what exactly there was to talk, they had all joined in a circle.

"State your names" said John.

"Captain Price of the 141. That there is Soap and Ghost of the 141 as well. Flasher over there had just joined up a couple of months ago" said Price.

"Wait, Captain Price as in the one who's been wanted this whole month?" asked John.

"I'm afraid so" said Price.

"Don't turn them in, Johnny...Shepard betrayed us" said Shiva quick to defend.

"Our files state that Price murdered Shepard. There really wasn't any explanation as to why or anything but he would have to provide evidence if Shepard really did betray them" said John.

"I was there...when he shot down Roach and Ghost. Roach didn't make it but luckily Ghost did. Can I be witness?" asked Shiva.

"No. Witnesses don't help much. You need solid proof that he was a traitor" said John.

"The intel. We were sent to retrieve it, but Shepard took it with him but Price was unable to find it in the end. We believe he hid it somewhere we can't locate it" said Ghost.

"Hm...you would have to find it and present it in court once you're ready. I'll stay quiet about this if you listen to what I have to tell you. What I am about to tell you might come off as strange but I assure you its true" said John.

Silence fell into the room as all eyes were fixed onto John as he stood up.

"We will locate the intel but in exchange Shiva must return home and never return here. We're not exactly from this world. We are simply travelers exploring other worlds and completing our own personal goals but...in Shiva's case she was forced into this world. I myself came here for personal reasons and over stayed my welcome to become an elite here, but after this I too will leave this world with Shiva" explained John.

Looking at each other over this, Price stood up.

"Looks like everything has their own secrets, but if we're able to bring Shepard to the light and fix this whole situation with Makarov then it's a done deal" said Price.

"What..." said Shiva in disbelief.

Was she already being tossed away as if she were that unimportant? Shiva thought that by now they would've been good friends and maybe try to change the deal. Looking at Ghost direction, he had stared back at her but then was quick to look away.

"You're just going to let me go? After all we've been through? I don't want to leave, I want to stay!" said Shiva.

"Flasher-" Price was cut off.

"NO! Leave me alone!" said Shiva running outside crying.

"Pardon her sensitivity to such matters...you will hear from me in a few days while I look this through" said John leaving.

"Hey Captain...you sure you just want to let her go like that?" asked Soap.

"If she had that ability to go from one world through another...why didn't she save Roach. By the looks of it they're much more advanced than we are...yet they still can't save one bloody human, even after Roach took good care of her this whole time. To me...she's just a traitor." said Price.

Leaving the conversation as is, Price left over to his room to call it a night. Soap and Ghost were left to discuss it amongst themselves.

"...I don't think she did it on purpose" said Ghost.

"Me either. You think there was a reason?" asked Soap.

"How would I know. Ask her yourself" said Ghost getting up and leaving the house.

From right outside he could hear the distant cries of Shiva echoing. Able to spot her crying on a bench with John comforting her, he casually walked over to them. Even with his presence Shiva couldn't calm herself down.

"Answer me this. Were you sure you couldn't do anything to save Roach" said Ghost.

I'm sure. I blacked out after I saw you and Roach run for it. I don't know why but...you two were the last thing I saw..." said Shiva still crying.

"That would be the third time you've passed out ever since you've arrived. During stressful situations I've noticed" said Ghost.

"Wait. How long has she been here?" asked John.

"About half a year" said Ghost.

"Have you taken your shots?" asked John.

"No... I didn't have anything when I woke up..." said Shiva.

"That's what's wrong..." said John.

"Shots?" wondered Ghost.

"I'll explain later. Lets go to my hotel. I've got my own room so you're more than welcome to come along" said John picking up Shiva and walking off.

Ghost followed John over to a nearby hotel and sat down on a chair. Laying Shiva on the bed, he walked over to the next room to drag out a large backpack and dug into it to pull out a set of syringes containing a green liquid like substance. John walked over to Shiva and stuck the syringe into her arm to allow the liquid to enter her body. Almost as soon as the liquid had traveled into her body did Shiva begin to scream in pain and of course John covered her mouth to supress it. This didn't seem right to Ghost as he stood up to question him.

"What the hell did you do to her!" demanded Ghost.

"She needs this to live" said John.

"It's hurting her!" yelled Ghost.

John stood silent until Shiva collapsed onto the floor and was picked up to be placed on the bed.

"What the hell just happend! You have some explaining to do if she's dead" said Ghost angered.

Looking over to Shiva, she was still breathing but groaning at the same time.

"Look, sit down and I'll explain it to you" said John.

Having a hard time believing him, Ghost simply stood next to Shiva to make sure she was fine.

"Back home, we were in the military. Of course it was much more advanced than the one you have in this world. Except...there was a grave cost to be in it. The liquid that was in the syringe is called OKAM and its an enhancer to ones body. Its able to make you move faster, jump higher, have all these inhuman strengths but...of course only a few survive. There are 3 levels to it. Level 1 raises your strength mildly and most tend to survive it. Level 2 allows your body to move mildly faster and the effects of level 1, so few survive it. Level 3, only 4 people have ever survived it and it allows you to tap into great power but...once again at a cost, your life. If you don't have constant dosages, your body starts to crumble slowly. Since you mentioned she collapsed quite often here, it was already a sign of the liquid being completely used in her body and it was beginning to shut down" explained John.

"So wait...she's been dying this whole time?" wondered Ghost.

"Exactly. It was painful for her now but if she had kept this up it wouldn't be no different than a regular shot" said John.

"It...really...really sucks...I'm...sorry I didn't tell you..." said Shiva.

"It's fine..." said Ghost.

All of this was completely strange to him. Even with John explaining it thoroughly, it was still difficult for him to grasp that there is such things out there. Yet he couldn't help but sympathize for Shiva as she had been doing all this good for him since they got to know each other better. The thought of her leaving was beginning to bother him. Perhaps he was the kind that latched onto those who could bring him some type of hope without him realizing it. Ghost didn't want her to leave.

"What if she stayed" said Ghost.

"She needs her dosages. Besides, I'm sure with her abilities returning to her, it would raise some suspicion over her identity. Especially knowing how gullible she is at times..." said John.

"I am NOT gullible!" said Shiva.

"Yes you are. You fall for things under pressure as well" said Ghost.

They were right, that's the type of person she was. Always falling for a joke, a threat, anything really.

"But...not like I'd belong here anymore...Price doesn't even want me around anymore. There's no use of me staying here anyway" said Shiva.

"It's been a while since the bar, I should probably go out and get some food, I'll be back" said John getting up and leaving.

Shiva remained quiet for a moment before Ghost broke the silence.

"You're wrong about not belonging here. These last couple of months...even if they were short, they meant something to me" said Ghost.

This caught Shiva by completely surprise as she tried to seem uninterested.

"No one has taken the time to ask me about my past. No one has offered their services so willingly. And I'd be damned to let it go" said Ghost running up to Shiva and pinning her down on the bed.

"Stay. Stay with me" said Ghost leaning down to kiss her.

Shiva's face turned completely red as her body became limp and she couldn't do anything to resist, because she didn't want to. How long has it been since he's felt like this for her? Since the moment she got drunk and fell on top of him? No, it couldn't be. Could that talk that she had about him losing his family actually unlocked an emotion he thought he discarded long ago? Possibly. Either way, that single kiss turned into multiple kisses and shortly after their lips weren't the only thing touching each other. Ghost's hand soon grazed over to her shoulders and began to tug down on her maid outfit's sleeves. Pulling them down to the point where her breasts were exposed, his lips moved down from hers and lowered themselves down to her perked up nipples and lightly flicked his tongue at them. He pulled down her sleeves down to her wrists before leaving them alone and shortly after they lowered themselves down to the hem of her dress and rolled it up to her waist.

Lost in the moment, she accidentally let out a soft moan and bit down on her tongue for doing so. It only made her tense up even more when she felt his bare finger gently stroke her white bow panties to match her outfit. His head moved down with each stroke down between her legs as he placed them over his shoulder. With a single finger moving her delicate panties out from her core, his tongue was the first to greet it with a flick. Arching her back to this action, it caused her to moan once again. Both his hands wandered back up to her large perky breasts only to fondle them and pinch her hardened nipple. Each touch sent a wave of pleasure down her spine and it felt great. Time seemed to flow by so fast even if it had only started minutes ago.

Right now she felt selfish, not once had she thought of returning the favor he was giving her but he hands were cuffed up with her own sleeves that Ghost didn't finish slipping off. Both of her hands were tucked under her back and it made it seem like now she was a slave to him. Her head shifted from side to side, holding back as much as she could from moaning out loud again but it wouldn't stop her from the next motion Ghost carried out. Right in front of her, a throbbing member slidding deep inside of her with a quick thrust. When did he pull it out? Was she so warped into the moment that she couldn't realize he stopped for a brief moment to pull it out? It seemed so. Moaning loudly from the quick thrust he just did, Ghost was quick to cover her mouth and leave it so to prevent her from moaning again. Thursting as fast as he could for the next couple of moments, it was then that the flashbacks with the guards came into Shiva's mind.

It felt just like it. Not able to move her hands, her body and her mouth covered up, it was beginning to feel like that moment with the guards.

"STOP!" she muffled into his hands.

Ghost was so caught up in the moment that he couldn't feel the vibrations through his hands. This worried Shiva as she tried to yell again. His grip on her mouth was strong and she couldn't muffle out anything. He was completely lost and Shiva began to cry. He could feel his hands becoming wet and he wondered why. Turning to face Shiva, the first thing his eyes locked on were her tears and the vibrations going through his hand. Stopping in an instant, he removed his hand from her mouth and his hips stopped moving. His mind wasn't in the right place during this intimate moment. Instead of focusing on her, his mind was focused on the death of his family and revenge. This was to show how corrupted his mind was, to the point he couldn't share a moment with her just to think of his past. He made her cry, the one person who was helping him.

"I'm...sorry" he said gently stroking her face.

Staring into his eyes, she could tell he meant it. There was something wrong with him and this was when she had to step in. She made a promise to him, to be there whenever he needed it. Right now, helping him was her first priority as she was quick to embrace him and give him a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Ghost...I'll always be here for you, even if no one else is there to help..." said Shiva.

For the second time, tears rolled down Ghost's cheek as he returned the embrace and held her tightly. He burried his head into her shoulder as his body was motionless while the tears rolled down. Right now he couldn't tell whether they were tears of joy or tears of sadness from the actions he just made. One thing was for sure, he was glad Shiva was here to comfort him. Smiling over his head, she gently stroked his hair and welcomed his tears. Their moment was over and they dressed themselves back up before John arrived with some hamburgers he picked up at a fast food joint.

"Awesome! I was starving!" said Shiva.

"Thank you for the food" said Ghost.

"No problem. Eat up and get some rest. We're going to have a busy week" said John.

"That we are, but after that me, Ghost and Soap are gonna party forever" said Shiva.

John looked over at Shiva puzzled.

"What do you mean...forever" said John.

"I'm staying. I want to be here with...Ghost and Soap" said Shiva with a smile.


	12. 12

"I've told you why we can't stay..." said John casually eating his burger.

"I want to stay regardless" said Shiva.

"If you stay you will die" said John.

"I'm prepared for it" said Shiva.

Ghost was impressed that Shiva was really fighting for her stay here, but wondered if it was really worth it. If she did die then it would be his fault to causing all these emotions unexpectedly. Staying quiet and out of the conversation, right after Shiva said her last words the conversation ended between them. John finished up his burger impatiently before getting up to leave the room. She didn't want to upset John, all she wanted to do was have him understand that she wanted to stay here. Though she could understand that he came here to bring her home and she simply rejected it. Maybe she was the one not understanding the situation. Sigh.

"Are you really alright with this?" asked Ghost at last.

"I'm sure" said Shiva leaving a small piece from her burger.

"We should get some rest" said Ghost.

John didn't come back to the room as they both felt free to sleep in the bed. Days went by while the team waited for a response from John about the intel of Makarov but it wasn't until for another 2 weeks before he appeared in their doorstep. Their fight against the court on their wanted list wasn't easy but at last they had all cleared their names and were able to live in peace. Without thinking about it, the 3 of them re-joined their positions in the 141 but with slight changes. Price was promoted to General along with Soap, Ghost was promoted to Captain, Ramirez and Shiva were promoted to Corporal. Soap was in charge of the 141 while Price was transferred over to the Rangers. The alliance between the Army and 141 still remained but they were peaceful days aside Makarov who was only left to be caught. Even then the group had plenty of time to regroup and hang out like old times.

Things were going well for all of them, but it wasn't for Shiva. The lack of the OKAM in her system was acting up again and when she would be alone, all she could do is rest for hours at a time before she was able to function properly. In a way Ghost was able to pick this up in an instant and confronted her about it. What gave it away? The fact that she often took breaks and sometimes she would miss out on important meetings. That and the fact that John had long ago said that she would die within a matter of time if she did remain here. One day while Shiva was taking a nap and missed an important meeting, Ghost casually came over to her tent and came in asking why she hadn't shown up for a meeting.

"What is your excuse this time?" asked Ghost.

"Ah well...I kinda came up with the flu and I didn't really want to come in and pass it to everyone..." she said trying to come up with an excuse.

"If you keep this up...you know I'm going to have to be forced to remove you from the 141" said Ghost.

"Yes I know...I'll try my best to come next time" said Shiva.

It wasn't like he didn't know what was really going on but it wasn't like he could do anything except pretend like everything was fine and she was just slacking. Yet there were two things he really wanted from her at this point. One of them would be presented right now. Seeing her lay on the floor like she was ready to go back to sleep, he came crawling over to her and motioned her to sit up. Willingly doing so, she looked at him.

"Yes, Ghost?" asked Shiva.

"I've been thinking something over..." said Ghost.

"Are you going to kick me out of the 141 already?" asked Shiva.

"No, that's not it" said Ghost hesitating.

Both of them were quiet until Ghost took a hold of her hand and gently caressed a particular finger.

"I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together. I would love it if we could continue it forever" said Ghost slipping a ring on her ring finger.

Shiva blushed and felt the need to cry a bit.

"That's if...you want to" said Ghost.

Quickly tackling Ghost to the ground with a great big hug, she nodded and squeezed him hard.

"YES! YES!" said Shiva smiling.

Ghost returned the smile before sharing a passionate kiss. Their wedding wasn't exactly typical as it was announced in front of the 141 as they were cheered on by the squad before leaving on a month long honeymoon. Upon returning, things were turning out for the worst. Her memory was beginning to fail her. It started off with the simplest things such as names but later it progressed into more profound memories. They simply took it as if she was messing around since she would be drunk on most occassions, nothing to worry about. One morning when laying down on the floor, the first thing to see was the front of the tent but when she turned to face a man sleeping next to her she flipped for a split second. Sitting up quickly to examine the man, her memory was failing to even recognize him.

"...what did I get myself into..." she said quietly.

Sitting there trying to think things through, she felt a hand come up her shoulder and pull her back down to be embraced by the man. He smiled at her but she remained frozen and in shock.

"Is everything alright, Shiva?" he asked.

How did he know her-

"Ah yes, sorry Simon...I guess I must've had plenty to drink last night" she said.

"It was a fun night" said Ghost.

This was constantly happening. Forgetting everything in a blink of an eye but her memories would return shortly after, but there were times she wouldn't remember for a whole day and that's when she would run off to hide. Moments like that were when Ghost and the others worried about her. This was one of them. It was late a night and they hadn't seen Shiva anywhere at all for the whole day. Out on the look out, Ramirez was the first to spot her walking casually to their camp. Ghost nearly dying from a panic attack came to confront her.

"WHERE where you all day! You made us worry SICK about you!" yelled Ghost.

"Didn't I tell you guys I was gonna go out?" said Shiva casually.

"No you didn't..." said Ghost.

"Geez Flasher, if you're gonna go out all day you gotta tell us" said Soap.

"What for...you guys know I'll eventually come back. There's lady business involved ya' know" said Shiva.

Silence. They didn't know that, and because of that they were worried.

"Yes, yes of course" said Ramirez patting her shoulder.

"See! He gets it! Why ARE you single, Ramirez..." said Shiva returning the pat while walking off.

"Oh that's cold..." said Ramirez.

Leaving the conversation as it was, the group just tried to keep a close eye on her when situations like this happened but it was impossible. One morning, Ghost was the first one up and tried to wake up Shiva by shaking her a bit.

"Wake up sleep head, time to get up to work" said Ghost.

Hearing nothing from her, he shook her again with a little more force.

"Hey, I said to wake up" said Ghost.

No response. Worried about it, he shook her harder.

"Shiva! Shiva!" he called out her name.

Nothing. Feeling her pulse, it was extremely low to the point where he could faintly hear it. About to rush out of the tent, he was stopped by Shiva's spontaneous moment to sit up quickly.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" said Shiva.

"Oh thank god..." said Ghost.

"What? What happened?" asked Shiva.

"...nothing. Get up, we got to get to work" said Ghost.

"Right!" said Shiva excited.

That moment concerned him greatly and for the following week it nearly haunted him. He tried to spend as much time as he could with her, feeling like she was so close to passing. Shiva didn't mind the attention, but all the disappearances she would have often only scared him even more. At last came one day where she didn't wake up. No matter how many times Ghost shook her or yelled at her, Shiva wouldn't get up and never would have. The medic was called in and he confirmed her death but there was something else no one knew.

"...I'm sorry to inform you, but to be precise...there's been two deaths" said the medic.

"What do you mean two deaths" said Ghost.

"She held a child...that's...what was draining her this whole time...nearly 2 months in" said the medic.

Shock came into everyone faces. Yet the only one who seemed calm was Shiva's peaceful face. Nearly breaking down in front of everyone, it wasn't until Ghost held Shiva close to his chest and cried into her chest.

"I'm...so...sorry" he whispered.

THE END.


End file.
